


and just as the phoenix rose from the ashes, she too will rise

by MissConstance



Series: a second chance [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Laurel deserves better, Laurel is alive, The Lance Family deserve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: A few days after Oliver's funeral, Sara gets an unexpected visitor who will make the impossible possible: bring her sister back to life.Laurel Lance deserves so much better and she is getting her second chance.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Laurel Lance & Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Thea Queen, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Nyssa al Ghul & Laurel Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: a second chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939870
Comments: 31
Kudos: 80





	1. a life for a life

**Author's Note:**

> Title from - Shannen Heartzs
> 
> I'm very late to the Arrow fandom but I've binge-watched it during quarantine and I just fell in love with Laurel Lance 🥺 I was so appaled by the way she was treated during her lifetime while she is one of the strongest, greatest character on this show!! And she's been through so much! I just admire her strength and her resilience so much and killing her like that, wasn't right. She deserves so much better and, even though I understand why the writers didn't bring her back after Crisis - with Laurel E-2 and all, but I still think that she deserves to live, so here is my take on how Laurel Lance would get a second chance at life! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_“And when all that was left was ashes, she would again clothe herself in flame. Rising from the dust of her past to rekindle the spark of her future. She was a Phoenix, her own salvation; rebirthed, renewed, resurrected.” — LaRhonda Toreson_ **

Sara was lying in her bed, staring at her ceiling, unable to find sleep. 

It has been three days since Oliver’s funeral and Sara had decided to stay a bit in Star City. She wanted to make sure that Oliver’s legacy lived on. That was the least she could do. She also stayed for her dad. For him, it has been no time but for her, he has been dead for the past two years. She had missed him,  _ terribly _ . 

Sara lost a lot of people throughout the years, but her dad and her sister were the ones she would never recover from. They were her family. Losing them was like losing a part of her heart. 

She couldn’t have her sister back, she knew that and she didn’t blame Oliver. This Laurel deserved a second chance. She deserved to live. That’s what her sister would have wanted. But she still wasn’t  _ her. She wasn’t her Laurel _ ,  _ her sister _ . And it hurt. 

At least, she got her dad. For that alone, she would bless Oliver’s soul forever. He gave her back a part of her family, a part of her heart. She was going to cherish every little moment she had with him. 

If only she could sleep. 

Sara turned around in her bed, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. 

2:47 AM. 

She groaned in frustration.

Well, there was no point in staying there doing nothing. With a sigh, Sara got out of the bed and, putting on her pink fluffy slippers, she went to the living room. As silently as she could, she made herself a cup of tea and slumped on the couch. 

On the table facing the sofa, her dad had an array of framed pictures. It was mostly of her and Laurel, throughout the ages. Sara smiled fondly, reaching out for the one in the middle. It was her favourite. It had been taken a few months before the all gambit affair. Before everything changed. They looked so happy, so innocent. 

Sara knew that everything that had happened made her who she was now, made her a better person. She still couldn’t help but wish she could go back to a time when everything was easier, was happier. To a time when she had her sister. 

Sara lightly brushed her finger against the glass where her sister’s face was. ‘I miss you, sis.’ 

Suddenly, a bright light appeared, blinding her. Sara dropped the picture and reached for the knife she had hidden in her dad’s couch.  _ She wasn’t paranoid, she just liked to be prepared, okay?  _

As quickly as it had appeared, the light was gone and the room was surrounded by darkness once again. Except for this time, Sara wasn’t alone. 

Standing in front of her was… _ Wait, was that… Lyla? In the Harbinger’s suit?  _

Sara frowned. She lowered her weapon slightly, ‘Lyla? Is that you?’

Harbinger Lyla put her hands in front of her, showing that she came in peace. ‘Yes, but I’m not who you think I am.’ 

Sara stared at her in confusion. ‘What does that even mean?’ 

‘I’m Lyla, but not you’re Lyla. Not this earth Lyla. I’m from Earth 38.’ 

‘I… I thought there were no more multiple earths? Isn’t it why Oliver sacrificed himself? To save everyone? How are you h…’

‘Sara, just let me explain.’ Harbinger Lyla cut her , ‘we’ve got a lot to talk about and not a lot of time.’ 

Sara examined the Harbinger-but-not-her-Lyla for a few moments before slowly sitting back down on the couch. ‘Okay, but I’m keeping the knife.’ Harbinger Lyla shrugged and sat down in the armchair across from her. ‘Also my dad is sleeping, so no more loud, light-y apparitions or anything like that.’ 

‘Got it.’ 

Sara reached down to put back the picture of her sister and her where it was on the table before focusing on the woman in front of her. ‘I’m listening.’

Harbinger Lyla took a deep breath. ‘As I told you, I’m not this earth Lyla. Before all the earths merged into one, I left this Lyla’s body to return her to her life and her family. I was ready to die, my role was fulfilled. I was no longer needed. Except my spirit refused to die. So I merged with this body and soul before it was erased from existence. For the past few days, I have been trying to figure out why I didn’t die, why I was still here. And I think I finally figured it out.’ 

Sara looked at her expectantly. ‘And why is that?’ 

‘My mission is not over yet.’ 

‘But I thought crisis was over. Oliver saved the universe.’ 

‘Oliver’s mission is done. Mine is not.’ 

Sara grimaced. ‘Yeah, you’ll have to be more specific.’ 

‘By accomplishing his mission, Oliver brought back some people who didn’t deserve to die. He restored the wrongs that had been committed and he created a better, safer universe. But Oliver could only do so much. There are still wrongs that need to be made right. Only then will my mission will be complete.’

‘And you want me to help you do it?’ Sara’s eyes were shining with determination. She would do anything to make sure that her city and her family and friends were safe. That’s what Legends do. 

‘Yes and no.’ 

Sara raised an eyebrow. 

‘Yes I need your help but not in the way you think of.’ Harbinger Lyla sighed. ‘There is someone from this earth whose death wasn’t right. That person didn’t deserve to die and they were not brought back with Oliver’s sacrifice. And there are complications to bringing her back but I’m still here so that means this person deserves to live. I have to make it right.’

Sara’s grip around her mug tighten. Her throat became dry.  _ She couldn’t possibly mean…? _ The blonde took a deep breath, closing her eyes, before asking, her voice shaking lightly: ‘Who is it?’ 

Harbinger Lyla looked at her with sympathy. ‘I think you know who this is.’ 

‘No.’ 

It was the other woman’s turn to be surprised. ‘No?’

‘No.’ Sara put her mug on the table, glancing at the picture of her sister at the same time. ‘My Laurel didn’t deserve to die. But this Laurel also deserves to live. Oliver knew that. That’s why he didn’t bring her back. He knew what it would cost and he knew this wouldn’t be right. This isn’t what my sister would have wanted. I won’t let you destroy her memory. Not after everything she’s done, she’s sacrificed!’ 

While she was talking, Sara had stood up and was now pacing in the room, distressed. 

The harbinger remained calm. ‘What if I told you we could bring her back without changing anything to this Laurel’s fate?’

Sara stopped. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Well, there’s nothing preventing having the same person from different universes living on the same planet. It’s discouraged yes, but mostly because of the consequences it can have with the relatives of the person. And to avoid things like identity thefts or hoaxing people. But now that there are no multiverses and that everything and everyone has been merged, it’s different. People who were dead are alive. Some were brought from another universe like Tommy Merlyn. This Laurel took your Laurel’s place, true. But something else, something bigger awaits this Laurel. She will find her place, her path. Her presence on this earth doesn’t impede your Laurel’s existence. On the contrary, their journeys are intertwined. Your Laurel, your sister deserves to live.’ 

A silence fell in the room. 

‘So, you’re telling me there’s a way?’ Sara’s voice was barely above a whisper. She didn’t want to start believing in a false dream. Hope was so hard to let go of. Especially if it was about her sister. Sara couldn’t even count the number of times she had formulated a plan to save Laurel. Too many times her heart had been broken when she realized she couldn’t. 

This Lyla-Harbinger better not promise her the impossible. Her heart wouldn’t survive. 

‘There is a way. This is my final mission.’ Sara saw Lyla’s determination and devotion in the harbinger’s eyes. 

‘This is what’s right?’

‘Yes.’ 

Sara sighed, putting a hand on her face. ‘You have to promise me. Promise me that we’ll get my Laurel back but that this Laurel’s fate will not be altered. That bringing back is the right thing to do, for her, for this city, not for me or my dad, for our own selfishness.’ 

‘Your Laurel has yet so much to accomplish. She will change this city’s fate, she is critical in making the city safe and protecting the people. Her mission is not over yet. She is one of the good one. She deserves to live.’

Sara studied the spirit in Lyla’s body. She looked honest, and most importantly, genuine. Sara wanted to believe her, with every cell of her body. Maybe hope was good this time. 

‘So, how do we do this?’

Harbinger Lyla smiled at her and held out her hand. Without hesitation, Sara took it. 

\---

Sara and the Harbinger were staring at Laurel Lance’s dead body, lying in the morgue. There were back in 2016. 

_ April 7th 2016, to be exact.  _

The day Laurel died. 

Sara hadn’t been there. She had only learned months later. She had never seen her sister like this. Lying lifeless. So pale. So cold. 

Sara couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. And she couldn’t look away. 

She thought that Laurel would be at peace. But she didn’t seem at peace. She looked so… restless, so distressed, so… sad. 

This wasn’t right. 

‘No, it’s not.’ 

Sara turned her head abruptly towards the other woman, a surprised look on her face. ‘Did you just read my mind?’ 

Harbinger Lyla smirked briefly before focusing on the lifeless woman in front of her. ‘There’s no time for that. We only have a short window.’

‘How are going to do that?’ 

‘I am. You will make sure to bring her home.’ 

‘Okay, once again, you’ll have to be a bit more clear.’ 

Harbinger Lyla sighed. ‘This is my final mission. After that, I will cease to exist.’ She got closer to Laurel, looking down at her pale face. ‘I am going to give her my life force. It should be enough to bring her back.’ She turned around towards Sara. ‘You have to get her back to your timeline.’

‘How?’ 

Harbinger Lyla held out a stone. 

‘A time stone?’ Sara asked, still unable to completely tear her gaze away from her dead sister. 

‘It will guide you home.’ 

‘Shouldn’t she be alive now? In this timeline’

The other woman shakes her head. ‘This is going to be a tough time for her but this is what needs to happen. Laurel Lance will live. In 2019.’ 

Sara stepped forward and looked at her sister’s face. ‘I missed you, sis.’ She turned to face Harbinger Lyla and, grabbing the stone, she said: ‘I trust you.’ 

The Harbinger smiled at her one last time before placing her hands on both sides of Laurel’s head, closing her eyes. A bright white light spread throughout the room and Sara was blinded. 

Then, nothing. 

The Harbinger was gone. The room was in total darkness. 

It was dead silent. 

Until Sara heard a loud gasp. 


	2. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel is home.

A loud gasp broke the silence. 

Someone taking a breath for the first time in a very long time. 

Sara was frozen in place. 

Laurel was breathing again. Her sister was  _ breathing _ .  _ She was alive! _

The youngest Lance felt her throat tightened and her eyes welling up at seeing her sister twitch, slowly getting back to her senses. She just wanted to take her in her arms and never let go. 

But there was no time. She needed to get her somewhere safe.  _ There was no way her sister was waking up in a morgue. _

Sara leaned down and, grabbing Laurel’s now warm hand, they vanished. 

It was time to go home. 

—-

Sara was back in her dad’s flat. It was still the middle of the night. It seemed like no time had passed. Everything was exactly the same as when she left. 

But that wasn’t true. Because this time, she wasn’t alone. Her sister was here. She was back home and she was  _ breathing _ . 

Sara gently laid Laurel down on the couch, readjusting the pillows under her head and pulling a blanket over her. She was getting warmer every passing second. The Harbinger’s life force was slowly spreading throughout Laurel’s body. She would be awake soon. 

Sara never wanted to leave her side again. She still couldn’t believe she was actually here. Her sister came back to her. 

They were home. 

Sara closed her eyes and whispered a quiet ‘thank you’ to the Harbinger. She had given her her world back. A ‘thank you’ would never be enough but she knew that making sure Laurel lived a long and happy life would be the best way to honour her. And Sara would not fail her. Not this time. 

A single tear rolled down her cheek. They were finally whole again. Sara sat down shakily on the floor, lighting up the table lamp so she could keep an eye on her sister. She wanted to memorize her every single feature. It had been so long. Sara wanted to cry out with joy. 

Her dad was never going to believe this. 

_ Oh my God, her dad! What was she going to tell him? _

Laurel let out a weak groan, getting Sara’s attention back. 

Her sister was waking up! 

Sara crouched closer to Laurel, touching softly her cheek - which was now a flushed pink. ‘Laurel, it’s okay. You can open your eyes. You’re home.’ 

Listening to her voice, Laurel’s eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness. Sara couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face. ‘Laurel,’ her voice was still shaking but this time, it was from utter happiness. 

Laurel, on the other hand, seemed very disoriented. She frowned, looking at her with uncertainty. 

‘Sara…’ 

‘I’m here, sis.’ 

Sara meant to grab her hand in a sign of reassurance when, all of a sudden, Laurel sat down on the couch, trembling and distressed. She was looking all around her in a complete panic, her hands shooting to her stomach, in search of what Sara presumed to be Darhk’s arrow wound. If the son of a bitch wasn’t already dead, she would have gladly killed him again. 

‘Laurel, look at me, it’s okay, you’re safe, you’re safe.’ 

But Laurel wasn’t listening to her. Her breathing became erratic. She was shaking like a leaf. Sara recognized the signs. She was having a panic attack. 

_ She had just been brought back from the dead, this was to be expected. _

‘Laurel, focus on my voice okay? Try to breathe. Just breathe, slowly.’ 

Sara managed to grab her hand and she was gently tracing soothing circles in her palm. Laurel closed her eyes and started matching her breathing to hers. ‘Yes, just like that’. Sara’s encouragements slowly helped her calm down.  After a few minutes, Laurel’s breathing was a little less erratic.  _ Well, that would be as good it could get under the circumstances. _ She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to face her little sister. Sara’s eyes were filled with worry but as soon as she met her sister’s gaze, she smiled. 

‘Hey.’ Sara’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

‘Hey.’ Laurel repeated, a tiny smile appearing on her face. 

Her hand was still clutching her stomach. 

Laurel frowned. ‘Sara, what happened?’ She murmured, worried. 

Sara opened her mouth several times but nothing came out. She had panicked at the idea of explaining this to her dad  _ but she hadn’t thought of how to explain it to Laurel _ . 

She took a deep breath. ‘It’s a long story but what matters now, is that you’re alive and you’re home.’ She squeezed her hand, still not believing it herself. ‘You’re home, Laurel.’ 

Laurel’s other hand left her stomach to brush against her sister’s cheek, softly wiping away her tears. The simple gesture made Sara’s heart completely melt away. Laurel had just come back from the dead and yet, she was the one to comfort her. Like always. Sara didn’t know how she did it but she knew one thing for sure: her big sister would always be the best of them. No matter what life threw her way, she would not only rise up but she would always lift others with her. 

That’s who Laurel Lance was, _ that was her sister.  _

Sara let go and leaned into her touch. She started sobbing. ‘I missed you so much.’ Her voice cracked. 

In one swift motion, Laurel was on the floor with her, hugging her little sister as if it was the last time. Or for the first time. 

Sara clung to her desperately. She wouldn’t let her go, ever. 

After a while, Laurel whispered into her ear, ‘how long have I been gone?’ 

They were still wrapped into each other so Sara couldn’t see her face, but she knew that Laurel knew. She didn’t have to explain, Laurel just knew. She always did. 

Sara held her tighter, burying her head into her shoulder. ‘Three years.’ 

She felt Laurel tense for a few seconds before sighing. ‘I’m sorry.’ 

She drew back slightly, confused. ‘What… why?’ 

‘I’m sorry I left you and dad. I wished I had been stronger… Wait, Dad’s okay, right?’ 

Sara could see Laurel starting to panic again so she gently grabbed her face with both of her hands. ‘Dad’s okay. He’s here and he’s going be over the moon that you’re back.’ Laurel let out a sigh of relief. 

‘Don’t ever say that again.’ 

Laurel frowned at her words. She opened her mouth to say something but Sara didn’t let her. ‘You are the strongest and bravest person I know. And I’ve met a LOT of people. But you, they could never compare to you. You are so incredible, Laurel, you don’t even know how much. And I’m just sorry I didn’t say it before. Because you are my sister and you are one of the most important people in my life. You’re my family. And you’ve always been the best of us. Never forget that.’ 

Sara was fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall for the hundredth time tonight. She cradled her face, never wanting to forget it. ‘I’m just so happy you’re back.’ 

A few tears fell down on Laurel’s cheeks and she embraced her sister once more. ‘Me too.’ 

They were so wrapped into one another that Sara didn’t notice her dad’s bedroom’s door opening. Neither did she hear him walk towards the living room. 

Only when he spoke, did she realize he was standing right next to them.

‘Sara, is everything okay…?’ 

Her dad froze in place when he saw who his daughter was hugging. He stared at Laurel in both shock and confusion. 

Sara tried to find something to say before he started to freak out.  _ She thought she would have more time!  _ But she didn’t have to say anything. 

Laurel turned around to face their dad and she cried out for him. 

‘Daddy.’ 

That’s all it took for their dad to break out in sobs and fall down on the floor to meet them, taking them both in his arms as tightly as he could. The two sisters melted into his embrace. 

They were home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: laurel meets laurel hehehe
> 
> tell me what you think and what you want to see :)


	3. laurel meets laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says everything. The family is all together and it's very confusing for Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Quentin's POV

The sun rose in Star City, slowly waking up its residents on this lazy Sunday morning. 

At the Lance’s household though, everyone was up for several hours. If not almost all night. As on that Sunday, something miraculous happened. Dinah Laurel Lance came back to life. And her family wasn’t going to let her out of their sight for one second. They had lost enough time as it was. 

Right at that moment, Laurel was fast asleep on the couch, curled up in Sara’s blanket. The Harbinger’s life force was still spreading in her body, using all of her energy. Sara and Quentin were having breakfast at the kitchen table, keeping a careful eye on their sister/daughter, in fear she would vanish again. 

Once the initial shock of seeing his oldest daughter alive in his living room, Quentin had asked how this was possible and Sara had told him everything. He had never felt happier. He couldn’t stop crying, never letting Laurel out of his grasp. Until she had fallen asleep from exhaustion and they had had to move her to the couch. They would have had put her in Sara’s bed but the bedroom had felt too far away. Here, they could see her, they could have her close. 

They needed make sure that she was real, that they hadn’t dreamed her. 

  
But every time Quentin would glance at the couch, he would see his oldest, sleeping peacefully and his heart would skip a beat. 

He still couldn’t believe it but it was happening. Both of his girls were home. And he would be damned if he let anything happen to them this time. 

‘Dad, you want more coffee?’ 

Sara interrupted his thoughts and he tore his gaze away from Laurel to look at her. He nodded and smiled.

He felt like he was living in a dream. 

‘Thanks, baby girl.’ 

Sara smiled back and sat down next to him. She followed his gaze. ‘It doesn’t feel real.’

He shook his dead. Then, he looked at her, a slight worry in his eyes. ‘But it is, right?’ 

The youngest Lance gave him a reassuring grin, ‘it is, dad. The Harbinger promised me. Laurel is alive and she is not going anywhere. She’s here, daddy.’ 

Quentin released a sigh of relief. He probably would have to check every five minutes that his daughter was actually here but he didn’t care. His baby was home. 

‘Thank you.’ 

Sara looked at him strangely. ‘For what?’

‘For bringing your sister home. I know you were always conflicted about that and it must have been so hard to take this decision so, thank you, sweetheart. Having you and Laurel back home is the greatest gift you could have ever given to this old man.’ 

Sara laughed softly, her eyes shining with tears. ‘You’re not old, dad.’ 

‘Well, I’m not getting younger.’ 

‘You still have your charms’ she winked at him before giving him a serious look, ‘no matter what happens, time or else, you will always be my dad. Nothing will ever change that.’ 

Quentin smiled fondly, squeezing her hand on the table. He was about to say something when they heard Laurel whimpered and stirred on the couch. She looked like she was having a bad dream. Sara stood up and kissed his cheeks. 

‘I’ve got this,’ she told him before going over to her sister. 

He looked at his youngest, kneeling next to Laurel, slowly rousing her from her slumber. When did Sara become so mature and wise? He could still see his little girl, running after a butterfly in their garden, laughing her heart out. When did they become women, with their own life and responsibilities? When did he become so old? 

His thoughts were interrupted for a second time that day by a knock on the door. 

Quentin rose immediately from his chair, alarmed. He didn’t remember inviting anyone. 

The timing made him fear for his girls. There was no way they were taking his daughters away from him. 

Laurel was now awake and looked distressed - both from her nightmare and whoever might be standing outside the door. Quentin fetched his gun from his jacket and gestured to his daughters to stay put. Sara was standing near her sister protectively. She nodded at him. He saw in her gaze that she was ready to fight - in her pyjamas - whoever could be threatening her family. 

_ He would be damned if he wasn’t ready to do the same.  _

He approached the door silently and glanced at the peephole. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door. 

_ How could he forget? _

Quentin closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to compose himself. 

‘Dad, who is it?’ Sara was hovering anxiously over Laurel. 

He sighed. ‘It’s Laurel.’ 

Quentin watched as confusion dawned on his daughters’ face until Sara let out an ‘oh’ of realization. Laurel was still perplexed.

‘What is she doing here?’ 

‘I invited her for brunch.’ Quentin replied, ‘I forgot with…’ He gestured to his girls. Last night was pretty wild and it had completely slipped his mind. They were supposed to have a brunch at home, as a family, before Sara left. He just wanted to spend as much time as possible with his girls. 

Their current situation complicated things a bit. But for Quentin, it didn’t matter. This Laurel was his daughter. Having his Laurel back didn’t change anything. She was family. 

_ They’d just have to find a new way to call them or it would get confusing very quickly. _

‘Wait, who are you two talking about?’ 

Quentin glanced at his daughter, curled in Sara’s blanket on the couch. She still looked exhausted -  _ coming back to life had this effect  _ \- but especially, very lost. 

He and Sara exchanged a glance before he moved closer to the door, putting his handle on the handle. 

‘We will explain everything, I promise, sweetheart.’ With that, he opened the front door, revealing a puzzled Laurel, holding a paper bag. 

‘We did say today for the brunch?’ 

Quentin chuckled slightly. ‘We did, honey. Thank you.’ He leaned in to hug her. Laurel was a bit stiff at first and then, relaxed in his arms. She was still getting used to it but Quentin was determined to prove to her that she was family, no matter what. 

Not looking back at his two daughters, he let her inside. When both Laurels saw each other, they both froze into place. 

There was a long silence. 

Quentin and Sara looked at each other, wondering how they could explain  _ that _ . But the Laurels were quicker. 

‘Am I dreaming or is there my doppelganger standing in our living room?’ 

‘Actually, I’m not a doppelganger. I’m from another earth.’

‘What does that even mean?’ 

‘I’m you, but from another reality.’ 

‘ _ What? _ ’ 

‘Okay, okay, girls, let’s just sit down and talk about this calmly.’ Quentin stepped up in front of them before it could get even more confusing for his poor Laurel. 

‘I don’t want to be insensitive but isn’t she supposed to be dead?’ Laurel E-2 turned towards Sara and Quentin, her eyebrows raised. 

‘It’s a long story.’ Sara sighed. 

Laurel didn’t move, waiting for an answer. 

His youngest rolled her eyes. ‘Long story short: the Harbinger spirit didn’t die during Crisis and she came to me last night, saying she could bring Laurel back. And here we are.’ 

Laurel E-2 switched her gaze to Laurel, still sitting up on the sofa, looking like she had a very bad night.  _ That was what coming back from the dead did to someone, he supposed _ . 

Laurel E-2 suddenly seemed slightly worried. ‘What does that mean for me…?’ 

Quentin was by her side in a second. ‘You can stay, sweetheart. You can both live.’ 

‘I made the Harbinger promised that nothing will change for you, Laurel. That was part of the deal.’ Sara added, smiling at her. 

Laurel E-2 let out a shaky breath. ‘Thank you,’ she whispered, her eyes shining. He squeezed her arm reassuringly. 

‘Yeah, I still have no idea what’s happening here.’ His Laurel piped in. 

Quentin laughed. Truly laughed. His girls were all here and alive,  _ all of them _ . He was just so happy. The family reunions were going to be  _ epic _ .

‘What about we explain everything over brunch?’ He gestured to the brown bag Laurel E-2 was still holding. ‘You’ve got the pancakes?’

Laurel turned her gaze away from her double before nodding. ‘Banana and caramel sauce.’ 

‘Oh, those are the best!’ Sara moaned in delight, grabbing the bag and heading to the kitchen to set the table. 

After one last glance, Laurel E-2 followed her to help her. 

‘C’mon sweetheart, you need food.’ Quentin walked towards his oldest, kissing the top of her head softly.

His Laurel hesitated for a second but then, she took his hand. He helped her up and lead her to the kitchen table. Quentin could see the trust in her eyes. His baby girl always saw the best in everyone and everything. He knew they would be okay. 

\---

2 hours later, the Lance family had their bellies full and had had the time to go over the entire situation of both Laurels. 

Sara and Quentin were now in the kitchen, washing the dishes, leaving the two twin -  _ could he call them twins? _ \- sisters a moment alone. 

‘So, you’ve been on this earth for a few years now?’ He could hear his Laurel ask. 

‘Yeah, my home doesn’t exist anymore and… your family was kind enough to welcome me in.’ 

‘Of course, you’re family.’ His Laurel said softly to her double and his heart swelled with pride. 

There was a beat. Then, Laurel E-2 whispered shakily, ‘you’re not mad?’ 

‘Why would I be?’ 

‘I took your identity, your life. For the people here, you’ve been alive for the past two years but it was me.’

At the corner of his eyes, he saw his Laurel grabbing the other Laurel’s hand. ‘You helped them. You were there for my family, for my dad. Yes, it’s… weird and a bit upsetting, but you were there when I couldn’t be and can’t thank you enough for that.’ 

Quentin was sure he heard Laurel E-2 stifle a cry. 

‘I’m so glad you’re alive.’ 

Laurel E-2’s voice was creaking and his Laurel leaned over to hug her. He watched tenderly both his daughters embrace each other. Quentin had never been more grateful for Laurel’s short hair. This would make differentiate them so much easier. Otherwise, he would have been in one hell of a mess - and they probably would have used that to make him go crazy. They were his daughters after all. 

‘You weren’t eavesdropping, I hope?’ Sara appeared next to him. 

He chuckled. ‘Maybe.’ He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. 

‘Me too.’ 

_ Of course, she was. _

‘How does it feel like to have three daughters?’ She asked cheekily. 

Quentin watched both Laurels talking animatedly, and then, turned his head to look at his youngest. He smiled brightly. ‘It’s the best feeling in the world.’ 

Sara’s laugh echoed in the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should I call both Laurels? It seems unfair to call Laurel E-2, Laurel 2 even tho Sara could make it a joke lmao  
> Any ideas?
> 
> next chapter: Laurel catches up on everything she missed these past 3 years


	4. 3 years and 8 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel talks with her dad. Quentin tells her about everything that happened since she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's POV

The day was coming up to an end and Laurel found herself curled up on the couch once again. Her energy was slowly starting to come back to her. She was almost feeling normal. _Well, as normal as she could be after being brought back to life._

The other Laurel - _she didn’t know how to call her, it was still so weird to stare at her own reflection every time she met her eyes_ \- and Sara had gone out. They told Laurel that they were going to break the news of her return to the others, meaning mostly team arrow - _and the new team arrow, apparently lots of things had changed while she was gone._

Laurel had still to remind herself that it’s been more than 3 years. 

3 years and 8 months to be exact. 

It felt like yesterday. 

Sara and dad had quickly brushed on a few things about these past few years and the whole crisis thing but Laurel knew there were more. They hadn’t talked about Oliver, or Felicity or any of their friends. Laurel really hoped that they were all safe and sound but her guts were telling something else. She wasn’t stupid too, she knew the reason her sister and dad hadn’t want to talk about it before wasn’t because “she was still recovering” but because it was bad news. 

Yet, she still hoped. 

‘Here you go, sweetheart’. 

Her dad handed her a cup of tea and she smiled at him. ‘Thank you, dad.’ 

He kissed the top of her head tenderly and settled next to her on the couch. ‘How are you feeling? I know today’s been a lot.’

‘I feel good, dad, better. And I guess I need to be prepared for what’s to come when I step out of this apartment.’ 

‘Not if I keep you in here.’ Her father winked at her. 

She chuckled. ‘You know I can’t hide forever. I’ll have to go out there at some point.’ 

She saw her dad’s expression changed and he sighed. ‘I know, baby girl. I’m only worried, I just got you back.’ 

Laurel snuggled closer to her father. ‘I’m not leaving this time, I promise you.’ 

His arm settled around her shoulders, hugging her softly. ‘You can’t promise that, Laurel. No matter how much I wish I could protect you and Sara from everything, I know I can’t. There’s no way to be sure of the future.’ 

Laurel rose up slightly, meeting her father’s gaze. ‘Dad, what happened?’ 

‘Except for the fact that you died?’ Laurel could see the pain in his eyes. This was still an open wound and he would be scarred for life. Like she had been when Sara died, _twice._

But she also needed to know. Sara had been talking about a multiverse and how Oliver had saved it. She needed to know what had happened to him, to her dad, to her family, to her friends. 

Her father seemed to sense it and he straightened up on the couch, still holding her close. ‘I died too.’ 

Laurel chocked on her tea. She looked up at her dad, in absolute horror and shock, _‘What?’_

He breathed out deeply. ‘Yeah, in the original timeline. Was killed by a man named Ricardo Diaz. I stood between him and Laurel.’ 

‘You died protecting her.’ 

‘I will die protecting my family a thousand time over.’ 

Laurel shot him a small smile. _Of course, he would._ Carefully, she put down her mug. ‘That might sound stupid, but how are you alive then?’ 

Her dad chuckled slightly. ‘That was Oliver. He changed everything so we could get a second chance. He couldn’t bring you back because of Laurel, and I don’t blame him for that. I’m just glad Sara could bring you home.’ 

Laurel pondered his words. After a while, she gathered the courage to ask him, ‘Dad, what happened to Oliver?’ 

The way he looked at her told her everything and she felt her chest tightened. ‘He sacrificed himself for us.’ He paused, breathing heavily, ‘He’s dead, Laurel.’ 

Laurel closed her eyes, feeling the tears threatening to escape. Her breathing became ragged. 

‘I’m sorry, baby girl.’ Her dad wrapped his arms around her, embracing her lovingly. 

Out of everyone she knew, Oliver was the last person she thought she wasn’t going to see. She didn’t know how or when it happened, but he had become such a constant in her mind that she hadn’t even considered him dying. He was Oliver. 

All of a sudden, she started laughing. Her dad frowned and looked at her as if she had gone crazy. And honestly, after everything she’s been through, she was wondering the same. 

She slowly calmed down. ‘Of course, Oliver was going to go with a bang.’ She said to her dad who actually snickered at her words. 

‘Well, he’s a Queen. I didn’t expect anything less.’ 

Laurel smiled fondly, ‘Was he happy?’ 

‘I think he was, sweetheart, for a little while at least. But it’s Oliver, you know, never stopping, always fighting.’

‘He died for what he believed in,’ Laurel remembered Oliver the last time she saw him - just before dying herself. Back then, she had wished she had more time but she didn’t regret a thing. She went into that prison because she wanted to make her city and her family safe. She would do it all over again in a heartbeat. Oliver shared her vision. ‘That’s what he would have wanted.’ 

‘I think so too.’ 

Laurel faced her dad once again. ‘What about Felicity? Did her and Oliver…?’ 

‘They finally got married. They eloped actually. Donna wasn’t happy about that at all, but we arranged a nice ceremony afterwards.’ 

‘Eloped, wow!’ Laurel laughed, grateful to know that her friends finally got their happy ending, even if it was short-lived. She wouldn’t have imagined Felicity as the eloping-kind-of-person but the tech girl always surprised her. 

‘They have a baby girl too.’ Her dad’s voice softened, thinking about the little girl. 

Laurel raised her eyebrows in surprise before smiling tenderly. ‘What’s her name?’ 

‘Mia.’ 

‘That’s beautiful.’ Laurel tried to imagine a little girl with Felicity’s face and Oliver’s smile. That’d be one cute kid. She had imagined one day having children with Oliver. This dream sunk with the Gambit, and even though Oliver came back, what they had or could have was over. Oliver had moved and she had too. It had been long and heartbreaking but her relationship with him had died down the day he stepped on that boat, no matter how hard it had been for her to admit it to herself. She was happy Oliver had the chance to build a family before he died. 

‘How old is she?’ 

‘Seven months.’ 

_Seven months._ She let out of a sad sigh. That was way too young to lose a parent. But Oliver sacrificed himself so she’ll have a bright future and Laurel silently vowed to make sure it would happen. From the look her father gave her, she knew that everyone would also make sure of that. 

‘She’s gonna be spoilt rotten.’ Laurel joked and her father laughed. 

‘She sure will.’ 

She suddenly remembered Oliver’s son, William. She was about to ask her father about him but he seemed to have read her mind. 

‘William’s okay. His mother died a few years back so Oliver took him in. It’s been a rough couple of years for the kid but he’s resilient. He lives with Felicity now.’ 

_Lost his mother._ It seemed like the fighting and the suffering were never over. Or maybe it was now. 

‘Felicity will make an amazing mom, he’s in good hands.’ 

Her father only nodded. _Gosh, how had she missed so much?_ It seemed like everything and everyone had changed, like she was a stranger in this new world. Laurel felt so grateful for her dad and her sister. She had them, she wasn’t alone, she would never be. 

‘You’re okay, darling?’ 

Her father was looking at her tenderly, his arm still wrapped around her shoulder. She smiled, ‘yeah, just thinking.’ 

‘It’s a lot to take in.’ 

Laurel sighed. ‘It is.’ She reached out to grab her dad’s hand, ‘but I’m glad I’m alive and I have the chance to see it all with my own eyes. So tell me, what else did I miss?’ 

Her father closed his eyes, trying to think of everything she needed to know. ‘Um, John and Lyla moved to Metropolis with their kids.’ She raised her eyebrows at _kids_ and he explained quickly, ‘When Lyla was in her Harbinger form, she found her baby Sara from another universe and brought her home with her. They also adopted little Connor Hawke.’

‘That’s quite a family,’ Laurel said, wishing that it would still be possible for her to have that one day, ‘I’m happy for them.’ 

‘Me too,’ Her father pondered for a few minutes, ‘oh and Moira Queen is back too!’ 

‘Moira Queen, Oliver’s mother?’ She asked in surprise and her dad nodded. ‘She’s alive?’ 

‘Yup.’ 

Laurel breathed in, astonished. ‘Oliver really saved everyone.’ 

_Except me._ Laurel didn’t want to think that way, she knew why he did what he did and she didn’t blame him. But it still hurt. Once again, her father seemed to know what she was thinking. 

‘He did what he thought was right, sweetheart.’ 

‘I know, dad,’ she sighed. She leaned on his shoulder. ‘Anything else? What about Thea?’ 

She felt him chucked against her. ‘What?’ 

‘You won’t believe it.’ 

‘I’ve heard a lot since I woke up, including that I have a doppelganger running around Star City telling everyone she’s me. Try me.’ 

Her dad laughed heartily before regaining his composure. ‘Thea is rebuilding the League with Talia, Nyssa’s sister, but they’re going to turn it into a League of Heroes.’ 

‘Oh wow.’ She definitely didn’t expect that. Even less from Thea, who had wanted nothing to do with the League back when she was living. 

‘Told you.’ 

‘A League of Heroes? Really?’ Her dad nodded with enthusiasm. ‘Is Nyssa helping them?’ 

‘I’m not sure. She’s going all around, resolving unfinished business. I think the girl needed to breathe and find her own path.’ 

Laurel remembered the warrior fondly, hoping she would see her again. ‘That’s good for her.’ 

Reminiscing about Thea and Nyssa made her think of another, very unpleasant person. 

‘Wait, and what about Malcolm Merlyn?’ Last time she heard of him, he was ready to sacrifice his own daughter for power. And she would never, ever, forgive him for murdering Sara and using her as a pawn in his power-lust game.

‘Dead.’ 

_Good,_ Laurel thought, even though she knew he was Thea’s father and it must have been rough on the girl. 

‘About Merlyn,’ her dad suddenly said, ‘there’s something you need to know.’ 

‘Please don’t tell me he’s immortal or something.’ She never wanted to hear about that man again. 

‘It’s not about him.’ 

Laurel frowned, confused. ‘Then, who…?’ Her dad looked at her warmly and she knew. Her throat tightened once again and she tried to calm down her desperate heart. _It couldn’t be…_ But he did say that Oliver saved _everyone_ he cared about. Everyone, that included… 

‘Dad, you don’t mean…’ She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she fought them back with difficulty.

‘Yes, sweetheart.’ He said with a comforting smile. 

Laurel couldn’t hold back her sobs anymore. ‘Tommy’s alive?’ 

She heard her dad whisper a faint ‘yes’ and Laurel broke down in his arms. 

\---

Later that day, Laurel, Sara and Quentin were curled up on the couch, enthralled into their movie. _Just like old times._

After the day they all had, they deserve a bit of peace and quiet. Especially since Laurel had told them she wanted to meet everyone tomorrow. Quentin had disapproved, wanted to keep her safe here as long as he could but she was ready. She needed to see for herself all the changes that happened in her city and with the people she cared about. 

_She couldn’t wait to see them all again!_

Thea, Felicity, John, they were her family. And meet Oliver’s kids and the new Team Arrow, who had done so much for their city. 

And Tommy. 

Laurel still couldn’t believe that Tommy was alive. Sure, it wasn’t _her_ Tommy. But it was Tommy. She had missed him so much. 

But for now, she would cherish the present moment. Her little sister curled up around her, watching the movie with intensity, her dad on her other side, snoring peacefully. 

Laurel never felt more grateful for her family. It was going to be a long road but with them by her side, she would be okay. No, she would be more than okay. She would be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: Laurel meets the OG and new team arrow... 
> 
> Tell me what you think!!


	5. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurel sees some old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's POV

Laurel never thought she would be back here. 

Sara and her dad were standing by her side as she was staring with apprehension at the elevator which would lead her to the Arrow headquarters. 

‘We don’t have to do this now, Laurel.’ Her dad put a reassuring hand on her back. 

She shook her head. ‘I want to.’ 

A look of determination fell on her face and she leaned forward to push the button. The doors opened and, taking a deep breath, she stepped inside the elevator. Her dad and sister followed closely. 

‘Everyone’s going to be so happy to see you, sis.’ 

Laurel smiled at her sister. _She_ was so happy to see them again. 

The door closed and they started their short way down. Laurel could feel herself getting more and more nervous. She didn’t even know why. These people were her family, her friends, it would feel so good to finally be reunited with them. But she didn’t know what to expect either. For her, no time at all had passed. It was as if she woke up the day after that fateful prison visit. But for them, it’s been _years_. Years where she became a memory. Years where a new generation of Team Arrow and The Black Canary were born. Years where some died, others were born and life went on. Their life went on. 

Sara and her dad tried their best to brief her everything that’s been happening but knowing and seeing were two completely different things. Laurel hoped she was ready. 

The door opened with a ‘ding’. 

Neither of them made a movement to get out until Laurel felt Sara’s hand grabbed hers. She looked down at her little sister and it gave her the strength she needed to take the first step. 

The place looked exactly the same as when she left. A bit more modern, probably the product of Felicity’s genius. As they got closer to the centre of the room, they could hear whispering. Whispering that stopped the moment they came into view. 

_This was it._

There was a long silence during which everyone stared at her with either shock, surprise or complete awe - as if she wasn’t real. Laurel could feel Sara’s warm hands in hers and her dad’s comforting presence next to her. 

She smiled and said a quiet ‘hey’. 

The first one to react was Felicity. She let out a sob that sounded a lot like ‘oh my god’ before rushing towards her and wrapping her in a strong hug. Laurel reacted quickly and embraced her back with everything she had. 

‘I can’t believe you’re really here.’ The blonde whispered in her ear, crying on her shoulder. 

Laurel could feel her eyes fill with tears. She wanted to tell her so many things but she didn’t trust her voice. So, she just held her tighter, hoping this would be enough to express everything she felt right now. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Felicity finally let go of her and cleaned away her tears with the back of her hand. Laurel beamed at her, on the brink of tears. 

‘You’re real.’ The blonde said as if still trying to convince herself that she wasn’t talking to a ghost. 

‘I am,’ Laurel managed to say before she was assaulted once again by a tiny figure, enveloping her strongly into her arms. 

‘I missed you so much,’ Thea mumbled into her hair and Laurel couldn’t help but chuckle. _She was just so happy._

She held her tightly, whispering in her ear ‘I missed you too, Speedy.’ 

When Thea stepped back, Roy gave her an awkward but strong hug. In the corner of her eyes, she saw John and Lyla standing near her, holding dearly to one another, their faces tear-strained. 

‘Hey,’ she said quietly when the couple embraced her. ‘What are you even doing here? I thought you moved to Metropolis.’ She quickly put her hand on her face, trying to wash away the tears on her cheeks. 

‘When Sara called us, we had to come.’ John said, his voice quivering. He was still looking at her as if she was going to disappear at any moment. 

‘And I’m so glad we did.’ Lyla was smiling through her tears, rubbing Laurel’s arm soothingly. 

‘I’m happy you did too so I can thank you,’ Sara suddenly declared, looking at Lyla with gratitude. She was still holding her hand. 

‘Sara, you know it wasn’t me.’ The brunette replied, slightly confused. 

‘I know’, her sister said softly, ‘but she chose you, the other you, for a reason. You’ve helped us bring everyone back during Crisis and now Lyla from Earth-38 helped me bring my sister back and it means the world. I’ll never be able to thank the Harbinger so this is the next best thing.’ 

Lyla looked at Sara with fondness before slowly nodding her head, accepting her words and gratitude. Laurel squeezed her sister’s hand softly, looking at her fondly. Her baby sister would always be her hero. This just proved it even more. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her dad clearing her throat. Laurel turned her head towards him before realizing that she hadn’t met the new members of team arrow yet. The other Laurel was standing next to a woman with wild, brown curls, who was smiling slightly at her. Near them, there was a tall black man with glasses and a smaller guy with a scar near his right eye. 

Laurel smiled at them tentatively. 

Her dad took a step forward. ‘So, you already know Laurel.’ The short-haired blonde grinned at her. He waved to the brunette standing next to her, ‘this is Dinah Drake.’ The woman gave her a quick wave. 

Laurel raised her eyebrows slightly. ‘Dinah?’ 

Everyone in the room chuckled. ‘Yeah, we have a wide variety of names here,’ Sara joked, ‘I mean, John and Lyla’s daughter’s named Sara.’ 

‘I’m sure you love it,’ Laurel told her, poking her in the ribs. 

‘Oh, this little girl is gonna be so spoilt.’ Sara winked at Lyla and John, making everyone laugh. The atmosphere became more relaxed, more serene.

‘And this is Curtis Hold and René Ramirez,’ her dad continued, pointing to the two men standing on the side. They both waved at her and she smiled in return. 

The woman named Dinah stepped towards her and held out her hand, which Laurel accepted happily. ‘It’s an honour to meet you, Laurel. I hope we did justice to your legacy.’

‘You’re the new Black Canary?’ 

Dinah nodded, ‘with Laurel, here,’ she turned towards the blonde. 

Laurel smiled at them, ‘then my legacy is in good hands.’ 

The brunette looked at her gratefully before going to stand next to her double. _She definitely needed to stop calling her that._

‘It’s really nice to meet you,’ the man named René interrupted, ‘but this,’ he gestured between the two Laurels, ‘is very disturbing.’ 

‘As if a doppelganger was the worst thing we saw!’ Curtis told him, smirking. 

‘I know but how are we supposed to know who’s who.’ 

‘I’m pretty sure we can be told apart,’ the other Laurel huffed. 

‘You can put on a wig.’ 

The short-haired blonde raised her eyebrows at him, not even answering him. 

‘We should come up with nicknames,’ Sara declared, thinking. Then, a grin appeared on her face. Laurel knew that look, she was scared of what’s gonna come out of her mouth. ‘We could call you Laurel 1 and Laurel 2, you know, for earth 1 and earth 2.’ 

Both Laurels looked at each other before turning towards their younger sister. ‘Not happening,’ they said at the same time. 

Sara grumbled. ‘Well, you come up with an idea!’

‘Maybe, when we’re all together, we can call you,’ she turned towards her Laurel, ‘L, like you call me D.’ 

Laurel liked the idea. It was cute. And affectionate. She looked at the two women in front of her and couldn’t help but notice the little glance between them. They seemed to be very comfortable with one other, and based on the way they looked at each other, it was clear that there was more to it. _Well, that would explain the affectionate nickname,_ Laurel thought, smirking. 

The other Laurel shrugged, trying to dissimulate the smile that crept onto her face, ‘fine with me.’ 

‘Yeah, nicknames or not, it’s still creepy,’ René stated, making them all laugh. 

The room was suddenly filled with chatters and Laurel smiled softly at the scene in front of her. Sara’s hand was still holding onto hers and she could feel her dad’s warm presence next to her. It was so good to be home. 

‘I don’t know about you but I’m starving,’ Roy declared, his stomach grumbling. 

‘Oh god, me too,’ Sara whined, and Laurel chuckled. 

‘Is Big Belly Burger still a thing?’ She asked them, hoping the answer would be positive.

They all said ‘yes’ enthusiastically and Laurel sighed in delight. ‘Good cause I’m craving it.’ 

\---

The new and OG members of Team Arrow met at Felicity’s house, at the periphery of Star City, to enjoy their meals from Big Belly Burgers. 

While they all settled in her living room, the blonde went to check on baby Mia who was taking a nap. A boy appeared in the doorway and was greeted warmly. This must be William, Laurel thought. The last time she had seen him, he was 9 years old. Just a kid. Now, the boy talking animatedly to Thea was more a teenager than a kid. He looked so grown up. And he was probably as tall as her. 

From her spot on the couch, Laurel had a good outlook on the people around her. Her dad was on the far left corner, having a deep conversation with John and Lyla. Not too far from them, Sara was laughing with Laurel and Dinah. She was making big movements, probably telling them about one of her adventures on board of the Waverider. René was sitting down on a chair, eating his burger with delight, while Curtis was talking to Roy animatedly. They’ve all been through so much together, they were a family. 

For the first time since she came back, Laurel felt out of place. 

It was bound to happen, she thought. Almost four years had passed. Four years where she wasn’t there. People carry on. And forget. 

As discreetly as she could, Laurel stood up and slipped out of the room. She went to the back of the house and stepped into the patio. The fresh air of December hit her and she cursed herself for not taking her coat. She wrapped her arms protectively around herself. The cold was making her feel more alive than never. 

Laurel closed her eyes. She never wanted to forget what it felt like. 

‘Trying to avoid us?’ 

A voice came from behind her and Laurel jumped in surprise. She turned around to see Felicity, holding a bundle of blankets close to her chest, which Laurel guessed was baby Mia. She smiled. 

‘I just needed some air.’ 

Felicity walked over to her until she was standing beside her. ‘It must be so weird.’ 

Laurel sighed. ‘You have no idea.’ 

The baby in Felicity’s arms cooed a little and she started to rock her gently. Laurel glanced at them. ‘Shouldn’t you go back inside? She’ll get cold.’ 

‘Don’t worry, she’s wrapped in so many blankets, she’s probably warmer than inside the house.’ The blonde smiled at her daughter before looking at Laurel. ‘You look like you’re freezing, though.’

She shrugged. ‘It feels nice.’

Laurel could feel Felicity studying her. ‘It makes you feel alive.’ She said after a while. 

Laurel nodded softly. Out of everyone, Felicity had always been able to read her so easily. She wished they could have spent more time together, other than running around the city, trying to stop criminals. They could have been good friends, better friends. _Maybe they still could._

‘I know that I cannot even begin to understand what you’ve been through and how you feel right now, but know that we’re always there. I’m always here.’ Laurel turned her head to look at Felicity and she was met with so much care and affection. ‘You’re not alone, Laurel. It’s been a tough couple of months but we’re all here for you and I will never be grateful enough that the universe decided to give you back to us.’ Felicity’s eyes were filled with tears and Laurel knew hers were probably the same. ‘I missed you so much.’ 

Not wanting to wait a minute more, Laurel took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Felicity - and baby Mia. ‘I missed you too,’ she whispered into her ear, feeling her tears falling freely on her cheeks. The other blonde was trembling slightly into her arms. 

They drew back a little and Felicity smiled through her tears. ‘You are always welcomed here if you need a bit of time away. I will always be here for you.’ 

‘Thank you, Felicity.’

The two women stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying each other’s presence. Until a tiny cry from Mia brought them back to reality and Felicity started to rock her daughter. She suddenly turned towards Laurel, a spark in her eyes. 

‘Oh, do you wanna hold her?’ 

Laurel panicked at her words. ‘Oh, I don’t know… I’m not…’ 

The blonde ignored her protests and almost shoved the baby into her arms. Laurel quickly reacted and readjusted Mia in a comfortable position so she wouldn’t drop her. Once she was sure that the baby was safely tucked in her arms, she pushed the blankets slightly so she could see her little face. Mia was staring at her with her big, blue eyes and Laurel couldn’t help but smile. She had Felicity’s eyes. She smiled. This had to be one of the cutest babies she’s ever seen. Laurel started to rock her gently in her arms. She felt so warm and cuddly, she never wanted to let her go.

‘She likes you,’ Felicity said, smiling. 

Laurel glanced at her, beaming, before focusing back on the tiny human in her arms. Oh yes, baby Mia had her already wrapped around her little finger. And Laurel wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next: laurel has a fun day 
> 
> tell me what you think!


	6. a normal day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel talks to L, goes shopping with Thea and makes an unexpected encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's POV
> 
> Laurel e-2 is L

By the time Laurel arrived at the cemetery, the sun was covered by grey clouds and a violent wind rose in her direction. It would rain soon

But the eldest Lance sister didn’t care. She wouldn’t be here long. She just wanted a bit of alone time. Sara and her dad were the sweetest and she understood their desire of protecting her and looking after her, but it was getting slightly irritating. It would almost be a week since she was ‘back’ and she hasn’t been on her own once. If it wasn’t Sara or her dad, it was Felicity or Thea. Even L had started to keep a watchful eye on her. Laurel didn’t have a minute for herself to breathe. 

That was why she had sneaked out of the house this morning before her dad or sister woke up, which was totally absurd. She was a grown-up woman and not a 16 years old who didn’t want to get caught by her parents. But that was exactly how Laurel had felt when she had discreetly left the house a few hours ago. She had even written them a note so they wouldn’t worry. Still, she was very surprised that her dad hadn’t tried to call her yet. Sara must have told him to leave her some space. Her sister knew quite a lot about being brought back to life and understood what Laurel was going through. And she knew that people, their dad especially, could get a bit over-protective. Laurel loved him to pieces but she almost wanted - _needed_ \- to get her life back. 

Sara had been a big help with that. Not only was she aware of Laurel’s current state of mind but she was also very helpful when it came to getting her papers back in order - making her once again a living citizen of this country. She even got her a phone - which her dad had been very grateful for -, a computer and some clothes. Because as much as she loved her little sister, her clothes were a bit tight for her. Even though she knew Sara would ultimately leave to join her team and fly around time and space, having her by her side for a little while was so good. Laurel felt like they were teenagers again, before everything happened, confiding in each other, messing around and driving their dad crazy. They were sisters and nothing would come between them again. They had lost too much time already. 

Laurel stopped her train of thoughts when she reached what she was looking for. She looked down at the grey tombstone covered in flowers. Her own tombstone. It felt so weird. It felt so… unreal. 

**Dinah Laurel Lance  
1985-2016**

Laurel couldn’t help but snort. Here she was, standing in front of her own empty grave - much like when they buried Sara - almost four years later. This couldn’t get any weirder. 

_Wait, did that mean she was older?_ Because Sara had brought her back from 2016, where she 31 but it was now December 2019. Making her 34 years old. How did that work? Laurel made a mental note to ask Sara. She would know, she’s been through the same situation before. 

A violent gust of wind blew in her face and Laurel quickly shoved her hands into her pockets, trying to get as warm as possible. She noticed the marking underneath the date. 

**The Black Canary.**

Sara did tell her that Oliver had wanted to clear up her name and preserve her legacy. That had meant telling the world that she was The Black Canary. Laurel was grateful he was able to continue what Sara and she had started and that now the Canary had become a symbol of hope and resilience. 

She just didn’t know what it meant for her now. Would she be able to be The Black Canary again? Well, that wasn’t the only thing that bothered her. L and she still hadn’t figured out how to tell people in the city that she was back and they were two of them now. For all she knew, they believed L to be herself… This earth’s Laurel. 

With a sigh, Laurel looked up to the sky. 

This was going to give her a headache. Maybe they wouldn’t even notice. But then, could she get back to her job, as if nothing happened? She would pretend to be L pretending to be her but this time it was really her…? 

Laurel put her hands on her face in despair. This was a reflection for another day. It was weird enough as it was. And she had no idea what the future held for her. Right now, she was sleeping with Sara in the guest bedroom of her dad’s flat, with only a phone, a laptop and a few clothes at her disposition. She didn’t even have a handbag, she had left with her phone and a couple of dollars in her pocket. 

_God, it really felt like she was a teenager all over again._

‘A penny for your thoughts?’ 

Laurel would recognize this voice anywhere. It was her voice. She slowly turned around to face her _twin sister_ \- she had decided to call her that since, technically, she was her sister and if they were going to live on the same earth, Laurel was determined on making her feel welcome in the family.  
‘How did you find me?’ 

The short-haired blonde walked over her and looked at that tombstone. ‘A hunch?’ 

Laurel raised her eyebrows, sceptical. 

‘Okay, Sara called. She thought you would be here.’ 

‘Not creepy at all.’ 

‘She told me it was the first place she went after she came back. Seemed logical.’ 

Both women were standing side by side, staring at the stone in silence for a few minutes. Laurel was the first one to speak again. ‘Is it supposed to feel that weird?’ 

L glanced at her. ‘I wouldn’t know. I never died.’ 

‘I know,’ Laurel looked at her twin, ‘but when you started to pretend to be me? Did you feel like that none of it felt real? That you just didn’t fit in, as if you were a complete stranger?’ 

‘Well, I kinda was.’

Laurel rolled her eyes. ‘You know what I mean.’ 

The other woman smiled at the annoyance of her sister. ‘Yeah, I know. When I started to be you, it was… complicated. Not only because I was still working for Diaz but also cause I needed to prove myself to absolutely everyone. That I could do the job, that I was trustworthy, that I could change.’ She stopped for a moment, looking down. ‘It was hard, I’m not gonna lie to you. Everyone expected me to be this perfect Laurel they knew and loved. They didn’t see me as who I was. They wanted me to be you.’

Laurel studied her sister attentively. She knew parts of her story from what Sara and Quentin, and L herself, had told her. But she didn’t know how she came to be who she was and especially, what she must have been through to end up where she was. People always see the bad and never the good. They never stop and listen. They never care about the pain. 

‘Well, that’s just wrong.’ L raised her head and looked at her, frowning. ‘You’re not me and you never will be. You’re your own person and they should have never tried to make you change because they were grieving me.’

A small smile appeared on her sister’s face. ‘Thank you.’ 

Laurel smiled back and poked her in the side with her elbow. ‘But what you are is family. And family tell each other everything.’ 

Laurel had a glint in her eyes. L looked at her suspiciously.

‘So what’s going on between you and Dinah?’ 

L groaned, rolling her eyes. Laurel was now grinning from cheek to cheek. ‘C’mon, you have to tell me!’ 

‘Nope. Not happening.’ 

‘I can give you tips.’ 

‘No offence, but your relationships didn’t end up well.’ 

Laurel put a hand on her hand, fainting being offended. But she was still smiling. ‘Rude.’ 

L just smirked at her. 

‘You could always ask Sara. She seems to be doing pretty good.’ 

‘Still not happening.’ 

Laurel huffed. ‘You’re no fun!’ An idea popped up in her mind and she grinned. ‘I’ll ask dad to invite her over dinner. He really likes her, I’m sure he’ll agree.’ 

L opened her mouth to say something before looking at her sister’s mischievous face. ‘You’re not going to give up are you?’ 

‘Nope.’ Laurel confirmed, positively. 

L groaned. ‘I hate this family.’ 

Laurel linked her arm with hers. ‘Nah, you love us.’ 

‘Against my will.’ 

‘Keep telling yourself that.’ 

Both women smiled fondly at each other, holding tightly onto the other. They were still standing in front of Laurel’s grave. The sky had turned a dark shade of grey. Laure felt a drop of rain fell on her face. 

‘It’s going to rain, we should go.’ L said, looking at the sky. 

The darker blonde nodded. ‘Do you want to have lunch? We’ll be warm and dry.’

‘It’s gonna creep people out.’

Laurel simply shrugged. ‘It can be funny, too.’ 

L smirked, her eyes sparkling. ‘I’m in.’ 

A rumble of thunder echoed in the sky and it started pouring. Both Lance sisters screamed in surprise and, grabbing the other’s hand, they ran towards L’s car. Once they were in the safety of the vehicle, they burst into laughter. 

‘Maybe we should go home to change first,’ L said, still laughing. 

‘Probably.’ Laurel’s smile was as bright as ever. 

\---

Lunch went by surprisingly really quickly and, although Laurel knew they could have talked all afternoon, L had been called in emergency at the office, cutting it short. Laurel had promised Thea to go shopping, anyway. But it had been so nice. Laurel couldn’t remember the last time she had such a good time like that. No pressure, no protectiveness - no offence to Sara and her dad -, no expectation. Just a lunch between two people, talking and laughing about everything and nothing. The last time she felt that comfortable was probably with Nyssa. And still, her life wasn’t great back then. Laurel really should ask Thea how to contact Nyssa, she would really love to see her. 

‘You’re ready to redo your wardrobe?’ Thea showed up next to her, holding two cups of coffee. 

‘I don’t even have another outfit at the moment, so yes.’ Laurel took the cup Thea was handing her. The young woman was smiling. 

‘How are you, Laurel?’ 

‘Surprisingly, very well.’ She smiled back at the girl - who was definitely no longer a girl but a grown-up woman. Time was crazy. 

‘I’m glad. It’s so good to see you happy.’ 

‘I’ve lost too much time already, I intend on making it up.’ 

Thea laughed. ‘You sure do.’ 

‘So, why not start with you telling me about that ring on your finger.’ Laurel pointed at her left hand with a wink. 

Thea blushed slightly. ‘Why don’t we talk about it while you’re trying on this dress?’ The young woman pointed towards her a beautiful blue dress in a shopping window. 

Laurel studied the dress. Thea had taste. And she didn’t forget what she liked. ‘Deal’ Laurel agreed before following her into the store. It felt just like old times. 

\---

It was almost 6 o’clock by the time Thea and Laurel were done. They were now both holding numerous bags full of clothes, accessories, shoes, makeup. Anything she would need in the near future. Laurel was just a bit worried about how she was going to fit all of it in her dad’s guest room, which she still shared with Sara. Thankfully, Thea had offered to keep some of it while Laurel found a place of her own. 

They finally reached Thea’s car and shoved all the bags in there. Laurel was on her way to the front of the car when, all of a sudden, she bumped into someone violently, making them drop everything they were holding. 

‘Oh my god, I am so sorry.’ Laurel immediately got down, not even looking at the person and trying to reach all the papers on the ground, a dark blush creeping on her face. ‘I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m sorry.’ 

Their hands touched and Laurel stopped. There was something familiar. The stranger paused too. Laurel felt her heart beating faster in her chest. She looked up tentatively and was met by a blue gaze she thought she would never see again. 

Laurel stared speechless at the man in front of her as they both stood up. He looked as astounded as she was. 

After a few minutes, she found the strength to whisper his name. 

_‘Tommy.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: TOMMY!!!!!
> 
> let me know what you think :)


	7. tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Tommy from earth-38 and his life on earth prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different from the others but I wanted to really introduce Tommy before moving forward, especially since he's going to be a major character in this hehehe
> 
> Tommy's POV

Ever since Oliver made the city safe, hospitals were emptier than usual. No more shootings, gang fights or murderers running around meant no more victims or injured people. Which was a really good thing. But it also meant less work for doctors and nurses. They had more free time than they ever had before. Which once again, was a good thing. 

Except for Tommy Merlyn. 

Tommy loved his job. He loved being able to help people. He wasn't a fighter like his father. Or like Oliver. But he always wanted to do good. By becoming a doctor, he found his path. He was saving people in his own way. As a paediatrician, he was bringing a little joy into these kids life and, seeing them smile always was the highlight of his day. Well, when he would actually have patients. He was really glad less critically-injured people ended up at the hospitals, and kids still managed to get themselves injured no matter what. But it was in such fewer numbers. All this free time was driving him crazy. 

So much free time and nowhere to go. Tommy didn’t know this earth, and even though it looked a lot like his, it wasn’t the same. His friends at the hospitals were still here but different. They recognized him but they didn’t really remember him. Not the real him anyway. 

His family was different too. On this earth, his father was dead. Tommy had never been very close to his father, not since his mother died, but he hadn’t wished him to be dead. Oh and apparently, he was some kind of super-villain on this earth, which would explain why Oliver didn’t bring him back. 

But all of this didn’t really matter to him. Or not much, anyway. 

When Oliver had saved the multiverse and created one earth, Tommy lost the most precious thing in his life. His wife. _His Laurel._

Not only had he lost her but here, she had been dead for almost four years. _Four years_. And the him from this earth had been dead for seven years. In this timeline, they never end up together. They never lived a life together. They never get married. They never get their happy ending. 

Here, this Laurel had to live without him before joining him in his terrible fate. Tommy wondered if, in this lifetime too, they would have been together. If they would be bound to each other no matter the universe. Like an invisible string. Tommy hoped so. He didn’t picture him or his doppelganger ever loving someone else. Laurel Lance was the love of his life and would always be. No matter the universe. 

Tommy didn’t know what he would do without her. It’s been ten days since Oliver’s funeral and since he found out about everything. About this earth, about his life here - or death -, about _his Laurel_. Sure, there was a Laurel in this universe. But she clearly wasn’t _his_ Laurel. And he certainly didn’t mean much for her except being her friend. If his intuitions were right, she seemed to be more drawn to that curly-haired detective, whose name was Dinah - _of course._

Oliver saved the universe and his life by bringing him here but he killed him all the same. 

Laurel was his entire world. Of course, back on his earth, there was always the risk of losing her - with her being The Black Canary and all - but they survived everything that life threw at them. They were dating for three years before Tommy proposed, to which she had said yes. It was still one of the best moments of his entire life. The way she had smiled so brightly, tears in her eyes, and he had known right there and then that he wanted to see that smile for the rest of his life. Her father had finally warmed up to him, realizing that he would never hurt her and, most importantly, that he was making his daughter happy. Their wedding day had been a dream. A stressful dream as, of course, nothing had gone according to plan, but seeing Laurel in her gorgeous white dress, walking up to him so they could become one, Tommy had never felt happier. Waking up every day to her sleepy face, knowing that she was his and he was hers, never failed to make his heart swell with joy. Laurel was his happy ending. 

Before this happened, Laurel and he had been married for four years. Four blissful years. They had even started to talk about their future. They had been ready to move on to the next stage of their life. Building a family together.

But all of this was gone now. His love, his life, his hopes. 

Maybe Oliver did the right thing for everyone, but for Tommy, he didn’t. He was grateful to be here, alive, with his friends and family. But it wasn’t the people he knew. It wasn’t _his Laurel._

So he threw himself into his work. This was the one thing he still had, that was still entirely his. But even this, it wasn’t enough. Not enough patients, not enough work and way too much time alone, thinking about everything that he had lost. This wasn’t the life he had dreamed of but this was all he had. He would have to find a way to live with it. 

It was barely 5pm when Tommy finished his shift at the hospital. For a Friday afternoon, it should have been atypical but in this world, this was the new normal. Some of his friends went for a drink at the pub nearby and invited him, but he refused. He didn’t really want company at the moment. He would rather be left alone. 

Tommy pondered his options. He could go home, where nothing but a cold bed was waiting for him. Or he could walk around the city, maybe get a nice meal - _how long has it been since he had eaten something else than frozen food?_ Too long. 

Walking in the cold air of December was vivifying. Everything that he needed right now. Tommy wasn’t looking where he was going. This city was exactly the same as his, he knew it by heart. He let his heart guide him. Without realizing, Tommy was headed towards his Laurel’s favourite coffee shop. It felt so good to not think for a moment, just let his body remember. 

That was why he didn’t see the woman stepping in front of him. In a second, their bodies collided with each other, waking him from his trance, and sending his documents flying everywhere. He immediately kneeled down, trying to reach everything and apologizing profusely to the woman he had just violently bumped into. 

Then, their hands touched. A jolt of electricity passed through him. A familiar feeling set inside him, making him warm and safe. As if he was home again. 

Even before he raised his head to meet her eyes - _her beautiful green eyes_ -, Tommy knew. 

This was his Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: tommy and laurel go for a coffee (or dinner?)
> 
> tell me what you think!


	8. invisible string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy and laurel spend some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Laurel's POV

_‘Tommy.’_

Laurel couldn’t believe it. 

She knew that Tommy was alive in this universe. But nothing could have prepared her to see him standing in front of her, looking exactly the same as the last time she saw him. Older and with a slight beard. But Tommy nonetheless. All of a sudden, Laurel forgot how to breathe. 

‘Laurel.’ 

Tommy’s voice was barely above a whisper. He was looking at her with wide eyes as if he couldn’t believe she was actually here. As if she was a ghost. 

They both should be ghosts. Fleeting memories. And yet, here they were. Alive. Breathing. Their hearts beating to the same, melodic rhythm. Synchronised. Identical. As if one has been waiting for the other their entire life and they found each other again. As if, all of this time, there was some invisible string tying them together. 

‘Laurel?’ 

Thea’s voice snapped Laurel back to reality and she awkwardly stepped backwards, putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. ‘I’m sorry, I, I…’ 

She found herself at loss for words. The man standing in front of her wasn’t _her_ Tommy. Even though her heart was screaming to go and hold him, her head was stopping her. He wasn’t _Tommy._ Did even know she was alive? By the look on his face, she guessed not. 

In a fraction of second, Thea was by her side, looking rather apprehensive. ‘So, this is awkward.’ 

Laurel couldn’t tear her gaze away from Tommy. Every part of herself was screaming: _This was Tommy!_ He seemed as petrified as her, although way more confused. 

‘You two haven’t met yet,’ she heard Thea muttered before the young woman stepped towards Tommy, who finally looked away from Laurel. 

‘Thea, I don’t understand, this is not… Laurel…?’ He frowned, trying to make sense of the situation. 

‘She’s not the Laurel you met at the funeral. That was Laurel from Earth-2. This,’ Thea pointed at her, ‘is Laurel from our earth, I mean, my earth.’ 

Tommy still seemed very lost. 

‘I thought she was dead…?’ 

‘She was, yes. But a few days ago, something happened and Sara was able to bring her back. It’s a long story but I’m sure you’ll find time to talk about it.’ With that, Thea turned towards her and winked. 

In normal circumstances, Laurel would have rolled her eyes at the girl but, not now. Because _Tommy_ was here. No matter the earth he came from, this was Tommy and she could already feel her heart beating a little bit faster at the thought. 

He looked at her. ‘So you’re Laurel?’ 

Not trusting herself, Laurel smiled and nodded lightly. Suddenly, something in the air shifted. There was some kind of spark, of electricity swirling around them. A new, fresh breeze blew in their direction. 

Thea snuggled into her coat but Laurel and Tomy didn’t move. After a moment, Tommy’s expression softened and he looked at her with something she couldn’t place but it made her stop breathing for a second.

He smiled. ‘Would you like to have a coffee with me, Laurel?’ 

Laurel thought her heart would burst with joy. ‘I would love to.’ 

Tommy’s eyes were still sparkling as they walked towards the nearest coffee shop. 

Only later would Laurel recognize what it was. It was hope. 

\--- 

Laurel would be lying if she thought this was going to be easy. 

The first few minutes were… awkward to say the least. Every time one of them was about to say something, they remembered that the person they were talking to was a total stranger. And yet, Laurel didn’t feel like Tommy was a stranger. She could feel in her soul that she knew him, always did. But the truth was that she didn’t not. Not this version of him anyway. 

This Tommy never died. He was a doctor - a paediatrician even - and he married her doppelganger on earth-38. Apparently, she also became the Black Canary but apart from that, they led a normal, happy life. 

It was very clear for Laurel that Tommy was still mourning his wife. She couldn’t blame him. She knew what it was like to wake up and learn that someone who’s important to you has passed away. Or in his case, never existed. His loss must have been unbearable. 

Was he seeing his wife when he was looking at her? She was her, in another reality, so yes, probably. 

Was she seeing her Tommy when she was looking at him? Absolutely. And yet, it didn’t feel strange. She knew he wasn’t the Tommy she knew and loved. Like he knew she wasn’t the woman he married. But they were still Tommy and Laurel. And deep down, Laurel knew that no matter the universe, they were meant to be together.

Didn’t help the conversation though. 

They had a lot of things to tell one another but every time Tommy would mention his Laurel or the other way round, they would both become a bit tense. How should they talk about their lives when they were so intertwined with their doppelganger’s? 

But after a while, it got better. 

Each other’s presence was comforting. They fell back into a natural, instinctive scheme. As if they knew one another their entire life. In one way, they did. Life had been cruel to them, always fighting, always struggling. Over and over again. Despite it all, they were both standing there, as if an invisible string was binding them together. 

Maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was simply a coincidence. No matter what it was, it had brought them back together. 

They both came from different worlds and they both lost the love of their life. But they also understood that the universe worked in an unexpected way. It was giving them a second chance. They weren’t going to waste it. 

\---

They ended spending the entire evening together. Coffee turned into dinner, which then turned into a long walk around town to Quentin’s apartment. 

Of course, the latter had called her at some point during dinner, asking her where she was. Laurel had answered, slightly embarrassed that her dad was still checking on her because she didn’t come home early. Regarding the circumstances though she couldn’t blame him. And Tommy understood more than anyone. 

‘You know, winter has always been my favourite season.’

Laurel had her hand wrapped around his arms, so close to him she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. She tilted her head up her towards him, ‘why is that?’ 

He looked down at her, smiling. ‘It’s the most romantic one.’ 

Laurel laughed. _Of course, he would say that._ ‘It’s also the most freezing one.’ She said, shivering. 

Tommy instinctively got closer to her and, with his free hand, started to rub her arm to get her warmer. Laurel shivered again, but not from the cold this time. She couldn’t believe how strongly her body was still reacting to every little thing he did. 

He then moved away for a few seconds - and Laurel immediately yearned for his warmth - before wrapping his scarf around her neck. Laurel blushed - she hadn’t missed how he had managed to do that with one hand so she could keep hers around his arm. ‘Thank you, but you didn’t have to do that. We’re almost at my dad’s.’ 

Tommy winked at her. ‘Told you, winter’s my favourite season.’ 

Laurel resisted the urge to laugh. _Only Tommy Merlyn would find a way to flirt at any moment possible._ She squeezed his arm and looked at him tenderly. ‘Thank you.’ 

A comfortable silence fell upon them. No words needed to be spoken, they had had enough earlier. They were just relishing each other’s presence. Laurel couldn’t help but think about how much she had missed him. His laugh, his smile, his incessant flirting, his scent, his warmth, how he felt beneath her fingertips, the twinkling in his eyes when he was about to make a joke, the way he would always try to make smile, no matter what. He might not be her Tommy, but he was Tommy. And she never wanted to lose him again. Laurel hoped that the universe would be in their favour and wouldn’t rip him from her. But she felt like this time, it would be okay. 

When they arrived in front of Quentin’s building, it had slowly started to snow. Laurel and Tommy looked up towards the sky. 

‘What did I tell you, romantic.’ 

This time, Laurel laughed wholeheartedly. She glanced up and saw light coming from her window, meaning Sara and her dad were still up. Waiting for her most likely. 

‘Thank you for walking me home, Tommy.’ Laurel said, with a note of heartache. She didn’t want to let go. 

But Tommy was looking at her, smiling. ‘It was my pleasure, miss Lance.’ 

In a moment of bravery, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek. She felt his smile against her lips. With reluctance, she let go of his arm and walked to the front door. 

‘Oh, your scarf!’ She suddenly remembered, turning around and starting to untie it from her neck. 

‘You can keep it.’ Tommy said, stopping her, ‘That gives me a reason to see you again.’ 

‘You don’t need a reason, Tommy.’ 

He smiled and her heart skipped a beat. 

‘I’ll see you around then.’ 

‘I hope so.’ She smiled back. 

‘Goodnight, Dinah Laurel Lance.’ 

‘Goodnight, Tommy Merlyn.’ 

Laurel stepped inside her building and she turned around to look at Tommy one last time. He was still standing there, waiting for her to be safely inside. He waved at her and she beamed. She sent him a kiss before closing the door. 

This was a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: laurel sees an old friend. Oh and there's an accident!
> 
> tell me what you think :)


	9. healing hearts and broken bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel sees an old friend and ends up at the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's POV

After their meeting, Laurel didn’t see Tommy for three days. 

Her family kept her busy. During the weekend, Sara and she went to visit several flats. It was time she got a place of her own. She loved her sister but they were starting to fight like when they were teenagers due to the lack of space. Even though Sara was only here for a short while, Laurel needed to get back to a normal life. Starting with her own flat. 

Her dad had inquired about her old apartment - from her past life - but it wasn’t available. Maybe it was a sign to start completely new, no matter how much she loved that place. They had finally found something nice, quite central and close to the city hall. So, if she would come back to her job, she wouldn’t have to travel too far. She should move there next week. 

This felt like a weight off her shoulders. Soon, she would have a home, a job hopefully - she had an interview with a new firm - and time. For the first time since she was back, Laurel felt like she could breathe. 

Things slowly started to fall into place and she had plans. Laurel loved plans. She could rely on them and she could be prepared for what was to come. She had had enough surprises for a lifetime. 

People didn't seem to get the memo though. That was how she discovered Nyssa standing in her dad’s living room after her meeting with the law firm. 

Both women stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say. Nyssa looked like she had just been slapped in the face. Laurel couldn’t blame her - that had been the reaction of every single person who saw her for the first time after she came back from the dead. Laurel was about to greet the warrior when Nyssa crossed the few feet that separated them and gave her a tight hug. 

Laurel let out an ‘oh’ of surprise at the unexpected act of love from the usually cold assassin. But she knew Nyssa. She knew that she cared much more than she let it appeared. They had shared such a special connection when Sara was dead and that had left its marks. Laurel had missed her and apparently, Nyssa did as well. So, she wrapped her arms around the brunette and held her close. 

‘So it’s true.’ Laurel heard Nyssa whisper against her. They both drew back and the brunette stared at her, a soft look in her eyes. ‘You’re alive.’

Laurel nodded. ‘Yes, I’m back.’ She let out a small laugh, making Nyssa smiled. ‘How did you…’ 

‘Sara called me. I have to say that I had a hard time believing her at first but she wasn’t lying. You’re here.’ 

Laurel smiled at her before she realized what she said. 

‘Wait, hold on… She called you?’ 

‘Yes?’ 

‘You have a phone?’ 

Nyssa rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t look so surprised. It’s a useful device.’ 

Laurel laughed gleefully. ‘Please tell me it’s a smartphone and not one of those old flip phones.’ 

‘What’s a flip phone?’ 

‘It’s a phone that you close like this… just show me your phone, I need to see it to believe it.’ Laurel went to the couch, taking Nyssa with her. The assassin looked slightly annoyed by Laurel’s teasing but she was smiling. She sat down next to her and took out her phone, which happened to be the latest version of the iPhone. 

‘Oh thanks to whoever bought it for you, this is a great phone.’ 

‘Sara did. After Oliver’s funeral.’ 

‘Clever. So you have it for barely two weeks?’ 

Nyssa nodded, seemingly very lost to wherever the conversation was going. 

‘I bet you don’t know how to use it.’ Laurel was grinning at her, her eyes sparkling. 

Nyssa huffed. ‘Sara showed me how to make calls and send texts.’ She tried to reach for the phone but Laurel held it further away from her. ‘Oh, and I know how to go on the Internet.’ 

‘That’s a start.’ Laurel was beaming, still very close to laughing. ‘There’s so much more you can do with it and I’m going to show you. But first, let me give you my number.’ 

Nyssa watched as Laurel added her contact details before finally giving her phone back. 'Like this, you can call whenever you feel like it.'

'Thank you.' 

There was a comfortable silence. 

‘I missed you.’ The assassin whispered softly.

Laurel smiled at her, grabbing her hand. ‘I missed you too, Nyssa. I’m glad Sara called you.’ 

Laure couldn’t believe how easy it was to fall back into old habits with the assassin. It was as if no time had passed. This felt so good. Having her friend back. She would have to thank Sara whenever she would come home - she was on a mission with the Legends but promised to come back soon. Laurel didn’t know when soon was, especially when playing with time but she was glad that Sara finally got back to her team. She was starting to live again, so should she. 

‘You know what else Sara taught me?’ Nyssa interrupted her thoughts.

Laurel tilted her head in interrogation. 

‘How to add a picture to the contact.’ Nyssa was grinning as she opened the camera and held it in front of them. Laurel smiled to the assassin and nuzzled to her side. They both smiled widely at the phone - for a few minutes while Nyssa was struggling to take the picture. The moment she finally managed it, Laurel burst into laughter, resulting in a blurry photo of her laughing while Nyssa was focusing on the camera, smiling. She loved it. 

Nyssa seemed too as she immediately added it to her contact image. Laurel smiled at her before getting up and heading for the kitchen. 

‘I’m going to make us some tea, you still like earl greys?’ She saw Nyssa nod. ‘Good, cause we only have this. And then, you have to tell me all about you! I’ve heard you were in Indonesia, how cool!’

‘You really want to hear about me hunting down some of my enemies?’ The brunette had her eyebrows raised. 

‘Is that really all you did? You didn’t even do a bit of sightseeing?’ Laurel pouted. 

The assasin smiled. ‘Maybe a little.’ 

Laurel beamed at her. ‘I knew it! I hope you have pictures on that new phone of yours!’

\---

They ended up talking all afternoon. Four years in Nyssa-time was like an eternity. the woman was restless. Laurel had forgotten how good it was to spend time with her friend. Not training, not fighting, just talking. Despite her scary exterior, Nyssa had a very calm and soothing presence. Laurel always felt at ease with her. She knew she could tell her everything. She probably knew everything about her, anyway. 

That’s why, hours after she showed up her at her place, unannounced, they were still sitting on the couch, sharing stories and memories. But Laurel knew that her dad would come home soon and knowing the assassin, she knew that Nyssa wouldn’t want to bother them. 

While Laurel walked her to the door, she made her promise to stay in town for a few days so they could meet again - and she even invited her for dinner knowing that her dad and Sara would love to see her. 

They were both standing outside her door when one of her neighbour’s kid came rushing in. Wanting to keep Nyssa out of the way, Laurel made a sudden movement to her right, making her lose her balance and falling forward. Directly on her wrist. 

An awful cracking sound echoed in the corridor and Laurel felt an intense pain spread through her arm. 

_Fuck._

‘Laurel, are you alright?’ Nyssa was hovering over her carefully, after giving a death stare at the kid who ran away. 

She sat up with difficulty and winced. ‘I think I broke my wrist.’

Nyssa took her wrist cautiously in her hands and looked at the bruise that was already forming. Laurel stifle a cry of pain. 

_Yup, it was defintely broken._

Nyssa looked at her, sheepishly. 

‘Your father is going to kill me.’ 

\---

The good thing about having Nyssa with her at the hospital was that she looked so scary that Laurel ended up being seen by a doctor in less than 20 minutes. The bad thing was that she would snap at everyone who stood in their way to the point that Laurel had to ask her to wait for her in the waiting room. 

She was now alone in the emergency room, lying on the uncomfortable bed. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, hoping that someone would come soon as her wrist was still hurting like hell. 

Laurel heard the curtain being drawn to the side and she snapped her eyes open. Only to find herself face to face with non-other than Tommy Merlyn. 

‘Laurel? What are you doing here?’ He frowned slightly, looking for any visible injury. 

She showed him her wrist which she had been cradling against her chest. 

He winced. ‘Ouch, how did you do that?’ 

‘Believe it or not, but I kinda did that to myself.’ He looked at her, questioning. ‘I tried to avoid a kid in my hallway and fell.’ 

‘Those damn kids.’ He sat down on the bed next to her and took her wrist in his hand, careful as ever, his touch as light as feather. Laurel felt an electric shiver go through her body. 

She smiled at him despite the pain. ‘Aren’t you a paediatrician? Shouldn’t you be taking care of kids instead of me?’ 

Tommy grabbed his clipboard and scribbled on it. He then looked up and their eyes met. Laurel felt her heart beating faster.

_How could he have such effect on her?_

‘I am but there are not too many kids here these days. So I’m on emergency duty.’ He stood up, rearranging his white blouse - which looked so sexy on him. 

_Get a grip Lance!_

He smirked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. ‘I usually don’t like it very much but today, I’m very grateful to be here.’ 

‘Why?’

‘Because I got to see you.’ 

Tommy winked at her and she laughed. 

‘So doctor, what’s the verdict?’

‘It’s definitely broken. I’m going to give you a cast and in two weeks or so, it should be back to normal.’ 

Laurel winced a bit but Tommy’s presence was more than reassuring. She could stay like this forever. ‘Seems like I’m going to see a lot of you then?’

He grinned. ‘You’re not going to get rid of me that easily, Miss Lance.’ 

Laurel beamed at him. ‘I wouldn’t dream of it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: legends!!
> 
> tell me what you think!


	10. legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurel meets Sara's team and has an interesting family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's POV

When Laurel stepped onto the Waverider, she didn’t know what to expect. And yet, this was beyond her wildest imagination. She hadn’t seen anything like it. The technology looked from another world, even though it was only from her future. It seemed so impossible that such a machine existed. 

‘It’s cool, isn’t it?’ Sara was grinning like a child. 

‘This is where you’ve been for the past 5 years?’ Laurel was looking everywhere, her eyes wild with astonishment. 

‘Yup. I’m the captain of this ship.’ 

‘I know,’ Laurel glanced at her, smiling, ‘You keep bragging about this.’ 

‘Well, that’s cause my team is awesome.’ Sara winked at her before leading her to what she assumed was the control room. It was vast and had a board in the middle. Next to it, a group of people was standing, looking at her eagerly. 

Sara crossed the room to stand in-between her and her team. ‘Laurel, meet my team.’ Then, she looked at the others and pointed towards her. ‘Everyone, this is Laurel, my sister.’ 

Her eyes were sparkling and Laurel felt the warmth in her voice. She smiled at her sister and waved at the group, whom Sara quickly introduced. 

The first one to speak was Ray.  
‘Laurel!’ He stepped forward to give her a hug. ‘It’s so good to see you again. And you know, alive and all.’ He chuckled awkwardly.

She grinned at him. ‘It’s good to see you too, Ray.’ 

Charlie was the next to initiate contact. ‘How you doing? Sara told us so many stories about you two but I have to say, you’re even more gorgeous in person.’ The black-haired girl then winked at her. 

‘No flirting with my sister, Charlie!’ Laurel heard Sara say from behind her but she only laughed. She knew how to take a compliment. Especially by such a stunning woman 

‘Yeah, we heard a lot about you,’ Nate entered her vision field and held out his hand ‘It’s nice to finally meet you.’

‘Same for me. And thank you guys for being there for my sister and keeping her safe.’ Laurel could see why Sara loved her team, they were so welcoming and caring. She knew her sister was in good hands. 

‘Oh, she is the one who puts her in danger, trust me.’ Behrad exclaimed from the chair he was sitting.

‘I can’t tell you the number of times we almost died...’ Nate muttered loud enough for Sara to hear. Her sister groaned. 

‘Or died.’ Zari added. 

‘... Because of her.’ 

‘I keep a track of it so I can actually.’ Nate said. 

Laurel couldn't stop herself from laughing. Her sister was looking at her team like they had just stabbed her in the back. 

‘Guys, I don’t think you got the memo but you’re supposed to make me look good.’ Sara said, giving Nate and Zari dark glances. They just kept on laughing. 

‘But she’s a great captain and even greater friend.’ Ray quickly said. ‘The team wouldn’t be the same without her.’ 

‘Yeah, she makes us better.’ Charlie stated. 

‘She is the best,’ Ava, who was standing on the edge, affirmed, looking at Sara lovingly. 

‘That’s more like it.’ Her sister gloated, returning Ava’s gaze. 

‘She also can be scary as hell’ Nate whispered to Laurel, making her chuckle. 

Sara gave him a death glare. 

‘Exactly like that!’ Behrad shouted before being gently slapped on the arm by her sister. 

While Sara was bickering with Nate and Behrad, Laurel noticed that Ava discreetly left towards the kitchen. Wanted to know her sister's companion better, Laurel quietly slipped away at her turn. She found Ava making herself a cup of tea, staring into space. 

‘May I join you?’ Ava hadn’t heard her coming and she jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice. Laurel smiled apologetically. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.’ 

‘You’re definitely Sara’s sister.’ The blonde chuckled. ‘Do you want a cup of tea?’ 

Laurel nodded. ‘Thank you.’ She studied the tall woman preparing meticulously the tea. She seemed nervous and agitated. Quite far from Sara’s usual type - between Oliver and Nyssa, her sister seemed to gravitate towards assertive and strong-willed lovers, who would mostly take part in whatever trouble they could cause. But Ava, although she was strong-headed and impressive, from what Sara had told her, she didn't seem confident or a troublemaker. Her pantsuit was very telling. Only by seeing her, Laurel couldn’t think of anyone better to be with her sister. Sara needed someone like Ava as much as Ava needed someone like Sara. She knew instantly that they were perfect for each other. 

Laurel raised her eyes and looked at Ava’s face. ‘Did you doubt it?’ She asked her. 

The other woman immediately turned her head and locked eyes with Laurel. ‘Doubt what?’ 

‘That I was Sara’s sister.’ 

Ava made this huffing noise, shaking her head vigorously. ‘Of course not, I know you’re Sara’s sister, it’s just…it just seems...’

‘Impossible.’ Laurel finished her though. Ava looked down before nodding. 

‘It should be impossible so I don’t blame you.’ 

‘It’s not just that though,’ Ava continued, taking her cup of tea and starting to pace in the room. Laurel looked at her with interest. ‘Ever since I know Sara, she’s been talking about you. About how she couldn’t save you and how she misses you. But she also always told me that she would never try and come save you because of the ripples it could have on time and all of our lives. She didn’t want to be the cause of another flashpoint or whatever. The way she told me about it was like… like she had made an oath to herself to never cross that line, no matter how much she wanted it. So when she came back after Oliver’s funeral and told me that she brought you back, I got scared. I thought that Oliver’s death had awakened her grief for you and had driven her to forget everything she promised and just do the impossible.’

‘You thought she had lost herself.’ 

Ava nodded slightly. ‘And I got scared that I was going to lose her too.’ 

‘I don’t think she would ever let you go.’ Laurel said reassuringly and Ava smiled. She knew how much Sara loved her. 

‘I know that now. I also know how you got back, and no matter how strange it is, I know that Sara didn’t do it on an impulse. She didn’t break her oath because she wanted you back. She did it because it was the right thing to do.’

It was Laurel’s turn to smile. 

‘It's still weird to actually see you in person. It just makes everything more real.’

Laurel took a sip of her tea. ‘I’m there with you.’ 

‘I also know pretty much all of your life, having read your file and all that so that doesn’t help.’ Ava blurted out quickly. 

Laurel chocked on her tea. ‘You’ve read my file?’ She then frowned. ‘Wait, I have a file?’ 

Ava’s eyes widened, realizing what she just said. ‘Well, I used to work for the Time Bureau and we have a file on every time breacher. Of course, you’re not one but by being linked to Sara, we had to do our own research. I wouldn’t have read it if I wasn’t trying to catch Sara at the time, I’m sorry.’ 

She talked so quickly that Laurel almost had a hard time understanding her. Ava’s awkwardness made her even more loveable and Laurel couldn’t help but see why Sara had fallen for her. 

‘It’s okay, Ava, at this point, I’m not surprised by anything.’ She chuckled. 

‘Just know that I won’t ever read anything about you or your family again.’ 

Laurel laughed. ‘Thank you, Ava.’ 

‘For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re back.’

‘I’m glad I have the opportunity to meet you. You’re a great person, Ava. Sara is lucky to have you.’ 

‘She’s lucky to have both of us.’ 

‘What are you two doing?’ Sara appeared in the doorway, arms crossed on her chest and a smile on her lips. ‘Hiding from me?’ 

‘Never!’ Ava immediately answered while Laurel chuckled. 

‘I needed to properly meet the woman who stole my sister’s heart.’ She winked at Sara. Ava blushed furiously. 

‘So, do you approve?’ 

Laurel looked back at Ava, who seemed quite embarrassed with where that conversation was going. ‘100%.’ 

‘Good, cause I would still date her whatever you would say.’ Sara crossed the few feet that separated her from Ava and kissed her right there and then. Ava seemed uncomfortable with the display of affection but she quickly got lost into Sara’s arms. Laurel just laughed. Her sister hadn’t changed.

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud ping coming from the control room. 

‘Captain, we’ve got an anachronism!’ They heard Nate shouting from the other room and Sara let go of Ava. 

Her sister turned towards her. ‘What do you say, sis? Want to have a little trip in time?’ 

Laurel got nervous all of a sudden. She knew these trips were dangerous and she hadn’t fought in what seemed like an eternity. 

Sara seemed to sense what she was thinking. ‘Don’t worry, I’m not going to take you anywhere dangerous. It could be fun!’

Laurel thought about it for a moment. She trusted her sister more than anything and she knew that Sara would never let anything happen to her, again. And a journey into time actually seemed quite exciting. 

‘Okay,’ she agreed, ‘but we have to be back for dinner. We’re meeting Dinah remember?’ 

‘How can I forget?’ Sara winked at her before settling in her captain’s chair, ‘we will be back for dinner. Now,’ she turned towards her, ‘are you ready for your first time trip, sis?’ 

Laurel adjusted her seat belt and, gripping her chair, she nodded vigorously. Sara grinned and, in a flash, they were gone. 

\---

Surprisingly, Sara and Laurel made it on time for dinner. 

Quentin welcomed his daughters with a tight hug, always happy to see them even if it’s only been a day. L and Dinah were already there, setting the table. Laurel and Sara went to greet them before helping with the table. Quentin was in charge of the food, which was a good thing as his biological daughters would just burn everything. L was pretty decent but she was a guest, and Quentin wanted to make something special for his girls. His famous lasagna. 

‘So, what do you think Dinah?’ He asked the brunette after she had her first bite. 

‘Mmh, that’s delicious!’ Dinah looked like she had a culinary revelation. ‘That’s _really_ good, Quentin.’ 

‘No one can resist dad’s lasagna.’ Sara joked, already getting a second portion. 

Quentin laughed. ‘I’ll make you some more before you leave.’ 

‘Oh thanks, dad!’ Sara said, her mouth full. 

‘No talking with your mouth full!’

‘Sorry,’ she mumbled - still chewing on her food - and Laurel chuckled. _Yup, that was her little sister, no matter how much time had passed._

‘So, Dinah,’ Laurel started - she was determined to know how much as she could about the detective on whom her sister seemed to have a crush on -, ‘how long have you been working with my sister?’ 

Laurel saw L give her a side-eye but she ignored her. Dinah seemed to think for a minute before answering. ‘It’s a bit complicated as I’m sure you’ve heard but I’ll say a year or so?’

‘And you’ve grown quite close?’ 

L almost chocked on her food but Dinah only smiled. She turned towards L - they were sitting next to each other -, ‘yes, I’ll say so.’ 

It was Sara’s turn to smirk. ‘You know Dinah, we’re an eventful family and L here is a piece of work.’ L gave her a dirty look. ‘But if you survived this far, I think you’ll do great.’ She winked. 

‘Yeah me too!’ Laurel added, smiling, ‘and you already have the name so it’s perfect.’ Quentin and Sara chuckled.

‘Thank you,’ Dinah said, ‘you made me very welcomed and I wouldn’t spend my evening with anyone else.’ With that, she turned to L and smiled. 

L seemed caught by surprise by this affectionate moment and she dropped her fork on the floor. While she was grabbing it, Laurel fist-bumped Sara and her dad simply chuckled. 

‘What about Tommy, Laurel?’ L suddenly declared, moving the conversation away from herself. 

Everyone turned their gaze towards her and Laurel felt her cheeks getting warmer. ‘Nothing, there’s nothing, we just reconnected.’ 

‘Oh, did you reconnected or _reconnected?_ ’ Sara gave her a wink. 

‘ _Sara!’_

‘Wait, what do you mean by reconnected with Tommy? Did I miss something?’ Quentin was frowning looking at his eldest daughter. 

‘He’s the one who made her cast.’ Sara was way too excited to talk about that. 

‘He’s a doctor.’ She pointed out. 

‘A paediatrician, and yet, he takes care of all your consultations.’ Her sister continued, her smile wide and her eyes sparkling, ‘and I’m not even talking about all the late chats you two are having over the phone.’ 

‘Oh my god, Sara, I’m going to kill you.’ 

‘You’re already on the calling stage?’ L teased her. ‘Wow, go get it, girl!’ 

Laurel could now feel her cheeks burning. She tried to change the topic of the conversation but Sara seemed to have now teamed up with L and they were not dropping it. But Laurel couldn't be mad at them, this felt so good to be able to talk freely with her family, even if they were teasing her. And maybe they were not wrong about Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was my first time writing the legends and i have no idea if it's good or not but i hope so!!!
> 
> next chapter: it's Christmas time!
> 
> Tell me if you wanna see more of them!


	11. christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Christmas time! love is blooming for the Lances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end of this fic and I'm actually getting emotional!! I loved writing Laurel and every other character here, giving them a happy ending and second chances. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! 
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think!!
> 
> Laurel's POV

Laurel was in Felicity’s living room, putting the last ornaments on the Christmas tree. She took a step back to admire her work. It looked really good. And shiny. The kids would love it. 

The last time she had decorated a Christmas tree seemed so long ago. So when Felicity had invited her to spend the holidays at her place, she had accepted in a heartbeat. They were throwing a party tonight, on Christmas Eve with all of their family and friends. It was also the occasion to celebrate Sara’s birthday the next day, who promised she would be back in time. Spending the day with Felicity and the kids had been a blast - Laurel was completely head over heels for baby Mia. She was so grateful for her friend and what they shared. And she was determined to make this Christmas one to remember. They all had been through so much this year, they needed a nice break, a happy memory to end it. 

A cry was heard in the house and Laurel heard Felicity move in the kitchen - she wasn’t cooking fortunately, her dad was coming over to fix dinner - but was only putting away the grocery. Laurel went in the direction of the cry, walking past the kitchen. ‘I’ve got it, don’t worry!’ She smiled at the blonde, who whispered a grateful ‘thank you’, before slipping into Mia’s room. The baby had just woken up from a nap and was in need of attention. 

Laurel beamed at her. ‘Hello sleepyhead, did you have a good sleep?’ She took the little girl in her arms and rocked her gently. Mia relaxed immediately and started cooing. Laurel chuckled. ‘Well apparently.’ She kissed her forehead. ‘Let’s get you something to eat, okay?’ Mia cooed happily at her and Laurel cuddled her close to her chest. 

_God, she loved that little girl._

She left the room and went to the kitchen to get a bottle, before settling herself comfortably on the couch. The baby reached for the bottle as soon as she could and Laurel started to softly sing one of her mom’s lullabies. Mia always seemed to appreciate them. Today was no different as she made some happy noises while lapping at the bottle. 

Laurel smiled tenderly at the infant in her arms. Maybe one day she would be holding her own child like this. Maybe even children and a house filled with laughter. And someone who loved her. An image of Tommy materialized in her mind and she quickly shook it off. This wasn’t the time to daydream. She had a baby to feed and a party to organize. 

‘It suits you, you know?’ 

She jumped in surprise at the voice. Felicity was standing in the doorway, looking at them fondly.

Laurel frowned. ‘What suits me?’ 

Felicity met her gaze. ‘Motherhood.’ 

Laurel sighed and looked down at the baby in her arms. ‘Maybe.’ She felt Felicity sat down next to her, giving a quick kiss to her daughter’s head. 

‘I’ve heard rumours about you and Tommy Merlyn.’ 

Laurel rolled her eyes. ‘Sara?’ 

‘Who else?’ 

‘Of course, she would run and tell everyone.’ She chuckled. ‘What did she tell you?’

‘That you two were pretty close. Do you like him?’ Felicity’s eyes were sparkling. 

‘I don’t know. Maybe?’ 

‘That’s a lot of maybe.’ 

They both laughed. 

‘Life is so unpredictable. You never know what’s going to happen.’ 

‘You can breathe, Laurel. We’ve got you. All of us. And if I learned something from all of this, is not to wait. If you like him, follow your heart and go for it.’ 

Laurel thought about her words for a moment. She had lost enough time as it was. Maybe it was time she took a leap of faith? 

A sudden cry from baby Mia brought her back to reality. 

‘Well, someone’s not happy we’re not paying attention to her!’ Felicity laughed as Laurel rocked the baby in her arms, smiling. 

She couldn’t help but imagine a little girl with her eyes and Tommy’s smile. 

\---

‘Merry Christmas’ Eve, everyone!’ 

Sara closed the front door with a bang and joined the party in the living room. 

‘Merry Christmas’ Eve, sweetheart.’ Her dad immediately went to hug her, Laurel closely behind him. 

‘You couldn’t have been more discreet,’ she told her sister, teasingly. 

‘Well sis, I need everyone to know that I’m back in town,’ she said with a grin, leaning in to hug her. ‘And that tomorrow’s my birthday!’ She declared a bit louder to the crowd in the room, which only laughed. 

‘Oh there’s no way we could ever forget.’ Laurel chuckled, holding her sister tightly. She then looked behind her, her eyes searching the crowd ‘Didn’t you bring Ava?’ 

‘I did, she’s just getting a few things from the car. We didn’t show up empty-handed.’ 

‘That’s a first.’ Laurel teased her and Sara rolled her eyes. 

Right on time, Ava appeared at the front door, holding a bottle of wine and a bag full of wrapped boxes. 

‘Ava, welcome!’ Laurel went to greet her. 

The blonde seemed relieved to see a familiar face among the crowd and hugged her back. 

‘Laurel, thank you for inviting us! This is for you and Felicity.’ 

‘This is so thoughtful, thank you.’ Laurel took the bottle and the bag. ‘I’ll put it with the others, make yourself comfortable.’ She leaned towards her sister. ‘Just so you know, Nyssa’s here, I invited her.’ 

Laurel quickly left as she saw Sara’s eyes widened. She mouthed ‘sorry’ but grinned at her. She didn’t really know how Sara and Nyssa’s relationship was now but it’s been years and Nyssa was her friend. She wanted her to be here. Laurel might just have to keep her away from Ava, even though she trusted them to behave themselves, it was never a good feeling to be with your ex’s new lover. 

On her way to the kitchen, Laurel spotted Nyssa in deep conversation with L and Dinah. The three of them made a strange trio but they seemed to get along fine. Good, she thought, Nyssa needed to be surrounded by strong women whom she could call friends. She did, and she was lucky to have them all in her life. Laurel put down the bag near the tree and glanced at the party. These people were her family. This was already the best Christmas she had in years. 

Smiling to herself, Laurel walked over to the kitchen, the wine in her hand. She was putting the bottle in the fridge when Felicity appeared right next to her, the baby in her arms. She was grinning from ear to ear. 

‘What is it?’ 

‘There’s someone at the door for you.’ She looked like she couldn’t contain her excitement. 

Laurel eyed her suspiciously. ‘Sara was the last person on the list. I don’t remember inviting anyone else.’ 

‘Oh you didn’t, I did!’ 

‘Felicity…’ Laurel warned her. 

‘C’ mon, don’t make him wait!’ She literally pushed Laurel out of the kitchen. 

‘Him?’ 

But Felicity was already gone and Laurel had no choice but to greet their mysterious gust. On her way to the front door, she saw Sara who only winked at her. Laurel had a terrible feeling that she knew exactly who was waiting for her. 

‘Laurel!’ 

A voice she could recognize everywhere called out to her and she knew she was right. 

Her face broke out into a beaming smile when she was him there, standing in the doorway, holding a small package. He smiled back and her heart missed a beat. _He looked so handsome._

‘Hi Tommy,’ she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, and he did the same, his lips so close to hers. ‘Merry Christmas’ Eve.’

‘Merry Christmas’ Eve, Laurel. I got you something.’ 

For a second, Laurel had a flashback of her Tommy giving her a present in the doorway of her apartment. It seemed like time was repeating itself. Or maybe it was just destiny. 

‘You didn’t have to,’ she said, blushing slightly. 

‘I know, but I wanted to.’ He smiled softly down at her. ‘C’mon, open it.’ 

‘Shouldn’t we wait tomorrow?’ 

‘We could, but there’s no fun in that.’ He winked.

She chuckled and felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she took the box he was holding to her. Their fingers touched and electricity passed through her body. Not wanting to meet his gaze or she would combust, Laurel focused on unwrapping the box and opened it. 

She couldn’t hold back the gasp she let out. ‘Tommy, this is beautiful.’ 

‘Not as beautiful as you.’ 

If Laurel hadn’t been so moved by the precious necklace laying in the box, she would have rolled her eyes at him. She took it out and looked at it closely. 

‘I thought you might like it, it’s…’

‘A canary.’ 

Tommy beamed at her. ‘Yes.’ 

Laurel could feel tears forming in her eyes so she jumped into his arms unexpectedly, hugging him tightly. ‘Thank you, I love it.’ 

She felt Tommy chuckled against her and it made her shiver. ‘Good, that was what I was hoping for.’ His voice was warm and soft. Laurel leaned back slightly to look at him. His eyes were a bit darker than usual and he was staring at her as if she was the only person in the entire world. 

_God, Laurel wanted to kiss him so badly._

Felicity’s words echoed in her mind. _Follow your heart._ Well, it was now or never. 

Her body took over and Laurel could feel herself getting even closer to him. Their lips were only a few centimetres apart. She closed her eyes. 

‘Tommy Merlyn, it’s so good to see you!’ 

Laurel and Tommy jumped apart from each other in an instant, both looking sheepish. Her dad, however, didn’t seem to notice it and extended his hand to Tommy, who shook it awkwardly. ‘It’s been a while.’ 

‘It has, Detective Lance.’ Tommy cleared his throat, his cheeks slightly flushed. 

‘Why don’t you tell me about it?’ 

‘Hm sure.’ Her dad grinned and took Tommy by the shoulders, leading him to the living room. Tommy looked back towards her with a desperate expression and she mouthed a ‘sorry’. 

Laurel took a few minuted to compose herself again. Thinking about what was had been about to happen before her dad - rudely - interrupted them made her smile uncontrollably. She felt her heart flutter happily in her chest. 

That was when it hit her. 

She was falling in love with Tommy Merlyn. 

Again. 

_Shit._

\---

‘3, 2, 1, happy birthday Sara!’ 

The room burst into cheers and Laurel turned towards her sister to give her a big hug. ‘Happy birthday, little sis!’ 

Sara beamed at her ‘Thank you, let’s hope this one is less eventful than last year.’ 

Laurel laughed. ‘It’s you, so I wouldn’t count on it.’ 

‘You’ve got a point.’ Sara admitted before being trapped by Ava’s arms, who kissed her passionately. 

Laurel chuckled at the surprising display of affection from the blonde. She must have had a bit too much champagne. ‘I’ll leave you two to it.’ 

She grabbed a glass of red wine - her favourite - and settled near the window. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Dinah leading L upstairs, both women looking ecstatic. Laurel hoped these two finally figured it out, she was running out of ideas to get them together. But seeing how Dinah leaned towards L to say something, making the other woman laugh, before they disappeared upstairs, told her that they would be okay. 

Laurel smiled at that thought. She glanced around the room and caught Tommy’s gaze. She hadn’t been able to talk to him since her dad stole him away. He was now trapped between Felicity and Thea, who seemed very engaged in the conversation. Tommy winked at her and she wondered blushing what the two women were telling him. 

‘Stop making love eyes and go talk to him.’ 

Laurel chocked on her wine at Nyssa’s words. She looked at the assassin with wide eyes and pretended not to know what she was talking about. 

‘I’m not making… Talking to who?’ 

But Nyssa wasn’t buying it. She stared her with a small smirk on her face. ‘Tommy Merlyn.’ 

‘How do you even know Tommy Merlyn?’ 

‘Your sister introduced me. He seems like a nice guy.’ 

‘Which sister?’ 

‘Sara.’ 

‘Of course. I’m going to kill her.’ 

Nyssa rolled her eyes. ‘Instead of plotting against Sara, you should go rescue him from Felicity and Thea. He hasn’t stopped looking at you the entire evening.’ 

‘He hasn’t?” She felt her heart flutter in her chest. She found his gaze in the crowd once again and he smiled at her immediately. 

‘No, now are you going to do something about it?’ 

Laurel turned towards Nyssa and finished her glass of wine. ‘Maybe.’ She smirked, her hand moving to fiddle with the necklace he just gave her. 

‘What’s that?’ The assassin pointed to her chest. 

‘A gift, from Tommy.’ 

Nyssa chuckled. ‘That explains the love gazes.’ 

‘We don’t do love gazes.’ 

‘Says you.’ 

Nyssa was still grinning at her, but Laurel decided to ignore her. When she looked back at the crowd, she couldn’t see Tommy anymore. She frowned, searching for him when suddenly she saw him standing next to her, two glasses of wine in his hands. Nyssa, however, had completely vanished.

Tommy was smiling at her. ‘May I steal you away?’ 

‘Always.’ 

She smiled back, taking the glass in one hand and his hand in the other. He led her to the front porch. Laurel shivered violently when she felt the icy wind on her bare shoulders and Tommy immediately remove his jacket and wrapped her in it. She whispered a ‘thank you’. 

His arm was still around her waist, resting lightly on her small of her back. They were standing so close to each other, Laurel could feel his warmth. Her heart was beating so fast she was scared he would hear it. 

‘No matter the universe, your dad is still scary as hell.’ 

She laughed. ‘And no matter how old I am, he still tries to protect me. But see, you survived!’

‘Barely.’ Tommy chucked. ‘But I would face him every day if it meant spending time with you.’ 

Laurel could feel her cheeks flush at his words. She looked up towards him and was met by his warm gaze. Feeling bold, she took a step forward. They were so close, she could feel his breath on her face. His face was a few centimetres away. His eyes darkened with desire and he looked down at her lips. Laurel couldn’t wait for a second more. She met him halfway, their lips crashing together. 

It was like fireworks were exploding inside of her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her skin was burning and tingling all over. She couldn't get enough. Tommy deepened the kiss and Laurel opened her mouth eagerly. He wrapped his arm more tightly around her and she brought a hand against his chest. She didn’t want to ever leave his embrace. It felt like magic. 

It felt like home. 

When they had to come up for air, they remained closely wrapped in each other. Not wanting to let go. Tommy kissed her forehead lovingly and she felt him chucked against her. 

‘What?’ She glanced up at him. 

‘Look!’

She followed his gaze up to the roof of the porch and saw a mistletoe. They both laughed lightly before she grabbed his neck and led him back to her. She wasn’t done with him. Not for the night. Not ever. 

There were no more maybes. Only forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: prologue :(


	12. it's not the end, just a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sara reflects on these past few years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the conclusion of this fanfic that took me almost two months to write and i loved every minute of it!! thank you for all the kudos, comments and support! i hope this fic made you smile and maybe healed your heart regarding laurel's fate, she deserves to be happy ❤️ you do too ❤️
> 
> but don't worry, this is not the end of the Lances adventure! see ending notes for a surprise
> 
> Sara's pov

From time to time, Sara thinks about that night when she brought Laurel back to life. She thinks about how her life and everyone’s else’s have changed since then and what would it be if she hadn’t done it. She had lived without Laurel for so long, she thought that she was getting used to it. Used to the pain, used to the grief, used to living without. But now that she was here, she couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like to lose her again. 

Thankfully, she would never have to. 

The future was safe, for now at least. Her family was safe. She was happy and for the first time in a very long time, Sara believed in the future. 

Laurel was safe and happy. For the past few years, Sara had seen her sister grow and thrive. She finally became Star City district attorney and restored her reputation. She was the best DA the city had ever seen. Although, she was on a short break right now. 

After that fateful Christmas in 2019, Tommy and Laurel started dating. Of course, they tried to hide it but they were not very good at it. Everyone knew within a month. Sara kept teasing her sister about it but she was so happy for her. It seemed like she and Tommy were meant to be together. Sara would always take pride in the fact that they finally realized that on her birthday. She would never stop reminding them. 

A year to the day her sister came back to life, Tommy and Laurel got married. 

It was a winter wedding and it was beautiful. Everything her sister had ever dreamed of when they were kids. Sara wouldn't say that she cried - _maybe she teared up a bit, only a little_ \- but seeing Laurel walk the aisle in her white princess dress to marry her soulmate, had just been magical. 

Sara did warn Tommy that if he would ever hurt her sister, she would be coming for him. She knew she would never have to though. Tommy loved Laurel more than anything else. The way he looked at her told her everything she needed to know. Her sister was the happiest she ever saw her. 

Almost a year after they got married, Laurel announced she was pregnant. Sara thought that her dad was going to have a heart attack right there and then. But then, he gave Laurel the biggest hug that she and Tommy had to break them apart so she could breathe. This is the only thing he talked about for the next six months. _He was going to have a grandchild!_

 _She was going to have a niece!_ Laurel and Tommy found out it was a girl by accident but it was such a lovely surprise. Laurel spent a lot of time with Felicity, the two had become very close since Oliver's death, and they were now bonded with motherhood - Felicity giving her many advice as her sister was getting more and more nervous about all of it. Sara did assure her that she would be a great mother, it didn't prevent her from worrying. All throughout her pregnancy, Laurel received lots of presents for the baby, so many she had enough to last a lifetime. She had to warn everyone that she was having one baby, not a battalion. To which Tommy replied that it would be for the others. He received a nice slap on the arm from his wife. 

But Sara only winked at her brother-in-law. She knew her sister. They would be other babies. And Sara couldn’t wait to meet them all and spoil them rotten. 

Sara almost missed the birth of her niece - _almost!_ But she got there just in time to meet her. 

Lyra Dinah Merlyn-Lance was born on the 6th of May, 2022. 

Baby Lyra had her mother’s green eyes and her father’s smile. She was the pride and joy of her parents. A little ball of energy who was always crying or laughing - there was no in-between - and who craved attention. She had Tommy’s mischievous grin. This girl would definitely be trouble.

Sara tried to be there as often as she could, so she wouldn’t miss any milestones. She did miss a few, but she was there the first time she talked - Laurel was working on a case and was furious she missed it -, the first time she walked and the first time she laughed - it was at one of her jokes, so she knew that little girl would have a great sense of humour. 

When Lyra was ten months old, Laurel told them she was expecting again. This time, her dad was more prepared. Sara could still see tears in his eyes as he learned he was going to be a grandfather again. He was already head over heels for his granddaughter, it would be the same with his next grandchild. 

Laurel and Tommy seemed more relaxed as well. They have already been through it once, they knew what to expect. Sara would never get tired of seeing them thrive - although they looked exhausted from both their jobs and their little monster. Lyra had so much energy, even she was worn out after babysitting her for a few hours. Sara didn’t even want to know how tiring it would be when the new baby would be here. 

Theo - short for Theodore - Jasper Merlyn-Lance was born on the 17th of September, 2023. 

Almost two months ago now. 

Baby Theo was the spitting image of his father, with his bright blue eyes and dark hair. But his smile, that was definitely from his mother. Contrary to his sister, he was very quiet and peaceful - spending most of his time sleeping. He would barely cry and be soothed as soon as he was in his mother’s arms. A mama’s boy, for sure. 

Sara couldn’t wait to see them grow up. 

Laurel was on maternity leave at the moment, taking care of her newborn and her toddler. So, Sara and their dad were often around to help her with anything while Tommy was working. He was trying his best to be there as often as possible, he took four months out of work when Lyra was born and one month for Theo, but his family needed feeding too. He had blocked all of his evenings and nights from the hospital to be with his family. 

Sara could see how much he loved his children. He was a great dad and a great husband. They made a beautiful family. Her sister was living the life she always dreamed of. The life she always deserved. 

Sara didn't believe that happy endings existed. She had seen too many bad things, she thought happiness was impossible for her and her family. But she had been wrong. Laurel was the proof of that. 

‘Sara, honey? What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night.’ 

Sara turned around to face her wife and smiled at her sight. ‘Just thinking about how lucky I am.’ 

Ava repressed a yawn. ‘Come back to bed, we need to sleep before we go see your sister and her two little monsters.’

Sara was by her side in a minute, encircling her waist. ‘You’re right, let’s go.’ She led her wife to their bedroom, helping her into the bed. Once they were both settled, Ava cuddled against her as much as she could with her baby bump. Sara draped her arms around her, resting a hand on her belly. ‘Goodnight, my loves.’ 

Ava mumbles a ‘goodnight’ before starting to snore. Sara chuckled softly, feeling their little girl move under her hand. 

_How did she get so lucky?_ She had a wife she loved more than anything and a baby on the way. She had her sister back and gained another sister. She had a niece and a nephew she adored, and a brother-in-law who loved his family more than anything. By the looks of it, she might also have a sister-in-law sooner than later - if L and Dinah could finally get their shit together. And both her parents were alive and well. 

This was her life, this was her family. Sara had never been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this concludes our journey with 'and just as the phoenix rose from the ashes, she too will rise' but like the title of this chapter says, this is only the beginning. 
> 
> I am planning to do a fanfic with one-shots centred around the Merlance family: their wedding, their life together, their babies and everything in-between. Tell me if you'd read it and if you have prompts, send them my way! 
> 
> Thank you for following me on this adventure, love y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
